The Worst Enemies
by Miss Cissy Malfoy
Summary: A story about the romance between magikoopas and the greatest Koopa of all...Bowser.


**The Worst Enemies  
**

Crash, bang, boom! Kammy Koopa sent fireballs flying across the room. She was teaching young magikoopas a simple spell to send fireballs at enemies. The young magikoopas drew back in fear as Kammy's fireballs revolved around the room, then they ooed and ahhed at her performance. Kammy smiled happily. She loved praise - it was like fuel for her. Kammy's smile turned slowly into a frown as she though about the last few weeks. Bowser had kicked her out of her position of Head Magikoopa with Kamek and had replaced her with Kamella. Ahh Kamella....how Kammy loathed her. She had just appeared one day out of the blue and had blown Bowser and Kamek away with her 'powers'. Kammy had to admit that she was getting old and that Kamella was more powerful than she, but she just couldn't like the magikoopa. After all, Kamek had been very impressed with her...Kammy sighed miserably. She had known Kamek for years - and had been head over heels in love with him since the fist day they met. And even after the long decades of working with him, Kamek had never asked her out or shown any sign of affection for her. Kammy remembered the first time Kamek had met Kamella. He had been seemed almost hypnotized by her. He had even kissed her hand! To Kammy, Kamella was a nightmere.  
Click, clack, clunk. Kammy heard footsteps behind her...she had heard those footsteps before. She stiffened and turned around slowly.  
"Kamella," she said flatly, "what an honor." Kammy added sarcatically. Kamella was striding towards her with a smile twitching around her lips. There was something so different about Kamella than all the other magikoopas. First of all, she wore a fitting dark plum colored robe with red edging and she even had lace showing at the bottom of it. Second, she had painted her unreasonably long fingernails a sky blue. And today, she happened to be wearing black lipstick. Kammy was appalled at Kamella's appearance. She was so.....flashy.  
"I thought I'd drop by and teach your _class_," she motioned at the magikoopas crowded around the room condescendingly, "something or two about dueling. After all, Bowser placed me in charge of all the magikoopas-in-training." She smiled sweetly.  
"Well go ahead and show them whatever you're planning on showing them," Kammy grumbled, moving aside so Kamella could have the magikoopas full attention.  
"Oh no, Kammy," Kamella said, "_you _and I are going to duel. It's time these magikoopa weaklings learn the real way to fight." Kammy sighed heavily. She would much rather not duel with Kamella. After all, Kamella was more powerful and much younger than she, but to say no to the duel would be admitting that Kamella was the better magikoopa to all her students. The thought of that would be embarassing. Kamella motioned Kammy towards the door, "Let's fight in the courtyard, it will give us more room." Kammy reluctantly followed Kamella out the door and into the spacious courtyard. The young magikoopa students whispered excitedly behind Kammy. They had never seen a real duel before. Kammy hoped nobody was watching from the windows to see her embarassment....especially not Kamek!  
Kamella whipped out her wand and faced Kammy.  
"And now," she said fiercely, "we duel!"  
Kamella waved her wand with small back-and-forth movements. Fireballs raced out of her wand - straight at Kammy. But Kammy was ready, she knew Kamella used fireballs often. Kammy drew up a shield and felt the intensity of the fireballs as the ricocheted off her shield. Kammy raised her wand and sent a spell at Kamella that would double her over in pain. But Kamella was diligent, and merely ducked under the charm. Kammy felt frustrated- how could she find Kamella's weakness? Then it hit her: she would fight in the air on her broomstick! Kammy was a good flyer, she had learned how to fly as a young magikoopa and had practiced with Kamek many, many times. Kammy summoned her broom with a flourish of her wand and took flight. Kamella stared at Kammy who was now soaring above her. Kamella knew that Kammy had the advantage now. Kamella was not a great flyer, but she had learned the art. She summoned her broom and threw one leg over it as she rose quickly in the air to Kammy's height. She debated momentarily on what spell to fire at Kammy. That moment was all that Kammy needed. Kammy flew straight at Kamella. Kamella stared bewildered at the magikoopa flying straight at her. _Is she half mad?_ Kamella though. _We're going to collide!_ Kamella ducked jerkily downward at the last moment and lost her balance. She plummeted down to earth with increasing speed and hit the ground with an earsplitting crash. Kammy flew down to where Kamella lay on the ground. Kamella turned and looked at Kammy with hatred. Blood streamed steadily from her nose, but aside from that no damage was done.  
"Will you surrender?" Kammy asked Kamella, hoping she could end the duel now as the victor. Kamella's eyes narrowed.  
"Never," Kamella spat, "will I surrender to _you_!" Kamella rapidly fired purple flames at her rival. Kammy was caught off guard and was tried to throw up a barrier against Kamella's evil purple fire. The force of trying to made a shield against Kamella's flames proved to be too much for Kammy and she stumbled backwards, tripped, and fell to the ground with a crack. Pain ripped through Kammy's thigh and she knew without a doubt that her leg was broken. Before she could surrender to Kamella, the castle door opened with a creak.  
"What IS going on?" Kamek stared at the magikoopas-in-training, Kammy lying prone on the ground, and Kamella with blood still gushing from her nose.  
"Kammy and I were having a duel," Kamella smiled flirtatiously at Kamek.  
"I see that!" Kamek exclaimed. "Are you okay, Kamella?" He walked over to Kamella and took her by the hand.  
"Oh, _I'm_ fine," Kamella said, "but I don't think _she_ is." Kamella pointed at Kammy condescendingly. Kamek glanced at Kammy on the ground and then focused his attention back to Kamella, "Oh, Kammy will be fine. Come with me and I'll help get some medical attention for your nose." Kamek tenderly kissed Kamella on the cheek as he led her back into the castle. Kammy fumed as she watched the two's retreating backs. _Oh the nerve of that Kamella_ she thought angrily. _Someday I'll get her ack for this...you wait and see!_

Meanwhile, Kamella and Kamek walked hand in hand back inside the castle. Kamella glanced at Kamek shyly. Although she was very abrupt with Kammy, she was actually very shy. She had no friends; nobody had ever loved her or even liked her. But now she felt like she knew what love at first sight was. Kamek waved his wand casually and a damp cloth appeared in his hand.  
"This might hurt a little," Kamek said as he pressed the cloth up against Kamella's nose...which still had blood pouring from it. Kamek gently wiped the blood from under Kamella's nose and gazed into her eyes. Kamek had never been in love before either. Kammy had pestered him for ages to go out with her...he had tried to refuse kindly but sometimes Kammy got annoying. After all, she was ancient, weak, and she even seemed to be losing her mind sometimes. True, she was a good friend...but he just couldn't love her in the way he found himself in love with Kamella. Kamek was gazing so intensely into Kamella's face that he didn't notice that their privacy was being invaded until he heard a surpressed giggle from behind him. He quickly whipped away from Kamella and faced the invader. It was Bowser Jr. and Wendy.  
"Wow...Kamek and Kamella!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. "I thought you weren't capable of the emotion called love!" Wendy tried not to laugh. Kamek turned tomato red, "I never said she was my girlfriend! I'm not in love with her...I was only...helping her stop a nose bleed."  
"Uh huh," Wendy said sarcastically, "so that's why you're turning bright red." Kamek turned even redder, "I was...hot. Anyway it's none of your business anyway." And with that Kamek turned on his heel and vanished from the room, leaving Kamella standing awkwardly by herself.  
"So, you're the new magikoopa," Wendy commented, looking Kamella up and down. "You sure have better makeup tastes than Kammy. Kammy doesn't believe in makeup." Wendy was obsessed with makeup and her appearance. She had painted her fingernails a zany hot pink, she had bright purple eyeshadow on, and bright red lipstick. Wendy loved looking at herself in the mirror...the only thing was she wasn't exactly skinny. But Wendy didn't like to think about that.  
"Kamek's never been in love before," Bowser Jr. commented, eyeing Kamella slyly. Kamella's yellowish cheeks turned pink, "Do you mind introducing yourselves??? I don't even know you're names and you're trying to pry into my love life." Now it was Wendy's turn to blush, "Oh, sorry. I'm Wendy Koopa, Bowser's only daughter, and this is Junior. He's the youngest," she added condescendingly.  
"Hey!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed angrily, "Daddy loves me more than you!" Wendy shrugged nonchalantly, "Whatever. Anyway, Daddy sent me to find you, Kamella. He says he has an important job for you. Come with me." Wendy motioned for Kamella to follow her. Unsure of what else to do, Kamella trailed Wendy through various corridors and passageways before she stopped outside a room with a large wooden door with shiny, brass handles. Kamella glanced around. There were many pictures on the wall. Most of them seemed to be of Bowser of images of the kooplings. Wendy adjusted the ridiculously large polka-dotted bow on her head, than whispered to Kamella, "Make sure you do whatever Daddy tells you too. I need thirty dollars from him for a new necklace and he'll only give them to me if he's in a good mood." Kamella shrugged, This is what I came her for. To work for Bowser, she thought as Wendy pushed opened the heavy doors with a loud, eerie creak. Kamella quickly took in her surroundings. Bowser sat in the middle of the room on a long, burgandy sofa with all his minions gathered around him. The hammer brothers were there, the drybones, Blooper, Kamek, the magikoopas, and even Kammy.  
"Hello Kamella," Bowser said commandingly, "I was just telling all my minions about the galaxies I have just created. I have made 120 of them and each one must be protected. I plan to kidnap Princess Peach than return here with her by my side to oversee my wonderful galaxies. However, like I said, each one must be protected. I will only allow my most trusted and accomplished servants to oversee the galaxies. I do expect a little bit of a fight from Mario since I am kidnapping Princess Peach so I want you allow to be vigilant and ready to fight at any time. Kamella, I would like for you to watch over the Airship Armada. Do you think you are capable of that?" Kamella swallowed, she was being asked to go on her first mission.  
"Yes, of course," Kamella replied confidently. She noticed Kammy glaring at her from the corner.  
"Are you sure this is wise, King Koopa?" Kamek inquired worriedly. "She has a good chance of getting hurt after all..."  
"I am capable of this, Kamek," Kamella told Kamek firmly. "But if you want to discuss battle strategies with me later, I would love your advice." Actually, what Kamella really wanted was just to build a relationship with Kamek...but she could do that while discussing battle strategies.  
" Yes, let's do that!" Kamek agreed readily. "Let's meet in the courtyard at 9:00 tonight." Kamella nodded excitedly. Bowser cleared his throat loudly, "Anyway! Like I was saying, I am appointing more of you to rule other galaxies."  
Bowser appointed several more minions to oversee the galaxies, but none of the magikoopas really seemed to be listening. Kamek and Kamella were both thinking about spending time together and Kammy was busy...plotting revenge!

**CHAPTER I: Kamella**

I stared at my long blue fingernails, not really paying attention to anything that Bowser was saying. Instead I stared at Kamek out of the corner of my eye. I saw him looking at me too, I turned away quickly, blushing bright pink. I had come to Bowser's castle hoping to find work. Action was what I enjoyed most and joining Bowser's minions seemed the best way to get into action. I had trained as a magikoopa for years. Being the best was my goal in everything. Replacing Kammy as Head Magikoopa with Kamek was a great achievement for me. After all, Kammy was really just an overrated old hag who's powers seemed to be going down the drain. I noticed Kammy glowering at me from across the room at Kamek's side. A pang of guilt stabbed my conscience. I shouldn't have broken Kammy's leg, but she seemed to hate me. From the moment we met, I knew we would be the worst enemies: always trying to outdo the other.  
I stole another glance at Kamek. I had never been in love before...until now. Kamek stole my heart from the moment I met him. He was all I ever would want: he was kind, supportive, smart, powerful, and he seemed like he might be in love with me too! I couldn't wait until nine o clock tonight when I would go to discuss battle strategies with him. My heart fluttered impatiently.  
"Kamella!" a voice shouted loudly. I jumped about a mile. I glanced up from my daydreaming to find everyone in the room was staring at me disapprovingly. I flushed and said, "Yes?"  
"I really cannot have you falling asleep on the airships, Kamella!" Bowser disapproved, frowning.  
"Sorry, King Koopa," I aplogized, bowing my head in shame. I would try not to let myself get mesmerized by Kamek next time. Bowser nodded, "Yes, I expected better than you. Anyway, I expect you at the airships at 8:00 sharp tomorrow morning. I am leaving for Princess Peach now so I need you to be at the airships in case Mario goes there first." I nodded.  
"Anyway, everyone is dismissed...except for Kamek," Bowser pointed all the minions to the door with a long, yellowish fingernail. All the troops hurried to the door. I allowed myself one more glance at Kamek before following Hammer Bro out the heavy, oak door. He smiled at me and waved. I felt as if I had butterflies dancing excitedly in my stomach as I smiled nervously back.  
"Hey! You're the new magikoopa, huh?" Hammer Bro asked me as I exited Bowser's throneroom. "What was you're name again? Camilla or something?"  
"Kamella," I corrected. "You're Hammer Bro?"  
"Yup! I've been working for Bowser with Boomerang Bro and Fire Bro for eight years now," he puffed out his chest with pride. "You must be pretty good for Bowser to put you in charge of the Airship Armada. And I hear you've replaced Kammy has head magikoopa!"  
"She's not good at all," a voice sneered from behind us. "She's merciless." It was Kammy.  
"Whoa, having a bad day or something, Kammy?" Hammer Bro asked, shocked.  
"What do you think?" Kammy asked sardonically, pointing at her broken leg. She glared at me once more before disappearing with a wave of her wand. Hammer Bro shook his head, "I don't know what's up with her. She can be kind of moody. Anyway, if you need any help finding your way around the castle of anything, I'm available!" He flashed a big smile at me.  
"Oh, thanks," I replied. "Maybe sometime you can give me a tour of the castle, but I've got to practice all my spells now if I'm going to be fighting in the airships tomorrow. And I've got to meet Kamek in a half an hour." Hammer Bro's face fell, disappointed, "Oh. Kamek really doesn't know that much. You're much more powerful than him anyway. We'll have to have dinner together or something together sometime. I like to get to know all the members of Bowser's troops."  
"Okay," I agreed, "Somtime soon we'll do that."  
"Well I'll see you soon," Hammer Bro said as we came to the door to the courtroom.  
"Yeah," I said as I pushed the heavy door open. I quickly walked through the courtroom and out to the court yard to wait for Kamek. My heart fluttered nervously as I sat down on a ornately carved wooden bench in the court yard. Kamek meant so much to me. He seemed to be the only person who understood me.

* * * *

About twenty minutes later, the door to the courtyard opened and Kamek appeared. He smiled at me and strode over to the bench where I sat. I moved over to allow him to sit beside me. Kamek took his place next to me and grimaced, "I really don't think Bowser is wise in putting you in charge of the Airships." I opened my mouth to protest, but he put a finger to my lips to stop me, "I know you're powerful, Kamella. I don't doubt you're ability at all! It's just...what if something happened to you?"  
"Nothing is going to happen to me!" I protested indignantly. "I can fight a plumber any day and win! That's all Mario is, Kamek, a helpless and weak plumber. Remember that!" Kamek smiled gravely, "You are also so sure of yourself, Kamella. I admire your optimism, but do remember that Mario has even beaten me before."  
I couldn't think of a good response to that, so I said nothing.  
"It's just that...I...I...luh...er...like..er...don't you know??" Kamek asked me intensely. I was caught off guard by the change in his emotions. I didn't understand his stuttering, so I shook my head.  
"Kamella, what do you truly think and feel about me?" Kamek asked, taking my hands in his and gazing into my eyes intently.  
"Why, I think you're amazing Kamek! You're the most powerful magikoopa ever, you're the smartest person I know, you're kind, loyal, friendly, and you truly understand me. You know, I've never had any real friends before you," I smiled at him.  
"So I'm your...best friend?" Kamek asked, trying to hide a look of disappointment from me. Truthfully, Kamek was much more to me than a friend. I wanted him to be here for me and to love me forever and ever...but could I find the nerve to say that to him? I chose my words carefully, "Well...no...you're not just my best friend. It's just...well...I love you, Kamek." I gazed at his face intently, trying to discipher his thoughts.  
"W-what did you just say, Kamella?" Kamek asked, looking shocked. I was taken back by his reaction...maybe I had misread his affections. Maybe he truly liked Kammy better than me. Maybe she was his best friend...  
"Oh nothing..." I said looking down, silently embarassed. Kamek put a finger under my chin and tilted my face upwards so I was staring right into his eyes. I felt like my heart leap into my throat, I had never been so close to Kamek before.  
"I need to know, Kamella," Kamek said strongly, "I feel so strongly about you...I've been in love with you since the day I first met you. I just didn't know if you loved me back." I felt my heart pounding loudly against my chest, "Oh, I do love you, Kamek! I love you so, so much!"  
Before I knew what was happening, Kamek had wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. Feeling as if my heart would burst out of my chest, I tucked my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for a long time...when we parted, the sun had set and we were engulfed in a romantic moonlight.  
"Be careful on the Airships, Kamella. I just could never bear to lose you," Kamek warned me.  
"Don't worry," I reassured him. "I would never let a weakling like Mario take me out! Besides, as soon as we've seen the end of him, the sooner we can be together again." I smiled happily at the thought of spending all my future days with Kamek at my side.  
"I am supposed to banish Mario to a little galaxy in the middle of nowwhere. I wish I could fight by your side in the Airship Armada, but Bowser has required my assistance in other galaxies," Kamek frowned unhappily.  
"Don't be such a pessimist!" I chided Kamek. "We'll both be careful and soon Mario will be taken care of. You wait and see." Kamek glanced up at the full moon above us, "It's gotten really late! We should really go get some sleep." Kamek rose from the bench and I followed suit. Slowly, we walked back through the winding corridors of the castle and up to my room. Kamek paused timidly outside my bedroom door than quickly kissed me on the lips.  
"Good night, Kamella. I love you," Kamek said before waving his wand and vanishing from sight.

* * * *

I awoke with a start at seven o clock the next morning. Yawning widely, I stretched and tumbled out of bed, thinking it was just another normal day. But then I remember that I was to fight on the Airships today. I was quite excited at the chance to prove my power to Bowser and Kamek by defeating Mario. It hadn't even crossed my mind that Mario might actually stand a chance against me. He was only a weak plumber after all, right? After rapidly fastening my ruby necklace around my neck and after smearing on green lipstick, I grabbed my wand and waved it in a few complex movements to transport me to the Airships. I closed my eyes for five seconds and then reopened them to find myself on the Airships. The sky was black as night with stars twinkling faintly in the distance. The airship I was on was painted a gloomy gray color. What bothered me most though, was that there was no sound. Absolutely nothing. All I could hear was my own breathing...this was really starting to creep me out. I really wished Kamek was here with me. Oh well, I was here now. I couldn't let myself be scared of the sound of my own breath!  
Now that I was here on the Airships, what exactly was I supposed to do now? Wait for Mario? I supposed that was all I could do really. I sat down on the hard, wooden floor of the airships to wait.  
Not even ten minutes later, I heard a loud thud from the front of the airships. Without a doubt, it would be Mario. I twisted my wand around in a circle and reappeared where I had heard the thud. Sure enough, Mario stood on the floor of the airship looking puzzled and determined. I pointed my wand at Mario and laughed my high pitched cackle. Mario stared at me rather defiantly. I smiled back and send a stream of fireballs at him from my wand. He avoided them rather easily. So I sent green Koopa shells at him. One hit him in the head and he stumbled backward. I send more fireballs at him. He would get worn avoiding them eventually and besides most of my shells were hitting him anyway. Then I felt something smack me directly in the chest. I lost my breath and stumbled slightly...what had hit me? I stared at Mario suspiciously then saw that he as trying to throw my own green turtle shells back at me. How dare he? Anger boiled in my blood, I had always had a hot temper. Just as I started to fire off more fireballs, another shell whizzed directly into my stomach. I doubled over, now furious. How dare this little plumber beat me? I waved my wand back and forth a few times to summon two magikoopas. They appeared next to me and immediately started sending fireballs at Mario. One of them hit him and he jumped comically around in pain. I smiled...it shouldn't be too hard to finish him off now. But then the hardest blow of all came. Another shell went flying into my arm. I heard a loud snap and felt the pain searing from my arm. My arm was broken, no doubt. The pain was so excrutiating...it filled my mind and and obscured my vision...the airships blurred in and out of my vision. I was going to pass out and there was nothing I could do about it. I screamed a last bloodcurdling shriek before my wand went flying to the floor and I collapsed on the ground.

**CHAPTER II: Kamek  
**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I listened to Bowser drown on and on about Princess Peach. He had said that he had important things for me to do after I banished Mario to a distant galaxy, but so far he hadn't come up with a single thing for me to do! Princess Peach, who had fainted as soon as Bowser stole her from her castle, was recovering in Wendy's bedroom. Bowser had talked for hours about how beautiful she was and about their future "wedding plans." I saw no point in standing here listening to Bowser when I could be fighting Mario at Kamella's side. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I remembered seeing her for the first time. She was so different from all the other women I had met before, especially Kammy. I loved Kamella Koopa, she was my heart's only desire. Being separated from her was like trying to separate the limbs from a body, it was painful...especially knowing that she was fighting Mario...possibly at this very moment.  
Kammy took my hand and looked at me with questioning eyes. Kammy knew me very well. She could always tell when I was troubled. We had known each other for twenty years and had become best friends through good times and bad. I smiled at her faintly. Just then, the door opened with a loud crack. A small magikoopa stood in the entrance.  
"I have news from the Ghostly Galaxy and the Space Junk Galaxy, King Koopa," the magikoopa stated formally. Bowser was brought out of his Princess Peach stupor, and replied, "Oh? That was quick. Well, what happened?"  
"Mario has already been to both galaxies. He defeated Kamella and Tarantox at Space Junk and he has already made his to the Ghostly Galaxy. Tarantox is dead. I guess Mario was just too much for him," the magikoopa updated, shaking his head gravely. My heart stopped beating: Tarantox, the gigantic, impenetrable spider was...dead? How in the world had Mario beat Tarantox?  
"That is bad news!" Bowser growled angrily. "Tarantox was a great addition to my army...I will just have to hope that Bouldergeist will defeat Mario in the Ghostly Galaxy. Kamek, where exactly did you banish Mario to?" I couldn''t move my lips from shock, I just stared at Bowser.  
"Kamek? What's wrong with you? You're turning pale as a ghost!" Bowser commented. Ignoring Bowser, I turned to the magikoopa at the door and said in a shaky voice, "And w-what about K-kamella? Is she also d-d-dead?" My voice broke.  
"I found her collapsed on the floor of the airships. No, she's not dead...not yet anyway. I brought her back to the castle with me. She's currently in her room, I told Wendy to take care of her," the magikoopa replied, "King Koopa, may I go now? I have many pressing matters to attend to."  
"Huh?" Bowser asked confusedly, "oh yeah, you're dismissed." Bowser looked at me closely than added, "You can go to if you want Kamek. You really don't look so good." I nodded and silently followed the magikoopa out of the door, leaving Bowser with Kammy to continue to dwell on Princess Peach. I blamed myself for letting Kamella fight on the airships. I had known better, Mario was powerful...even though he was just a plumber. I needed to see Kamella now, I needed to hold her, comfort her, tell her that everything would be okay. While racing up the corridors as quickly as I could, I thought about how lucky I was that Kamella wasn't dead. Truthfully, I would have guessed that Tarantox would have stood a better chance against Mario versus Kamella.  
I reached Kamella's bedroom, and flung the door open, panting slightly. Wendy, who was bending over Kamella's bed, turned and glared at me, "Can't you at least knock?? This isn't exactly the best time for you to be here...Kamella's in a lot of pain." I tried to move around Wendy so I could see Kamella, "Oh sorry. Can't I talk to her?" Wendy's perfectly glossed red lips turned down in a scowl, "Let me ask her." Turning to Kamella she asked, "Kamek's here to see you. Do you want to talk to him now or do you want him to go away for now?" I heard a faint noise from the bed, then Wendy turned to me and said, "Okay, fine, she wants to see you. But don't tire her out and don't stay too long!" And with that said, Wendy turned and marched out the open door, her stiletto high heels clicking behind her. I rushed over to Kamella's bed. She was propped up on several pillows. She had a large gash on her neck and her arm stuck out at an awkward angle.  
"Oh, Kamella, how could I have ever let you fight on the airships?" I blamed myself, taking her hand, which was freezing cold. To my shock, tears started to stream down Kamella's cheeks. I paniced, "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" She shook her head and then whispered between sobs, "Oh K-kamek, how c-could I? I-I f-failed...I failed m-myself, Bowser, and y-y-you...I w-wanted to prove to you that I c-could beat Mario. But n-no, I failed. I'm such a miserable excuse of a magikoopa...why even K-kammy's better than me! I w-wish I could just die now and not have to face all this humiliation!" With all that said, she started to sob harder.  
"No, no, no, Kamella!" I said angrily, "Mario's defeated me several times, Kamella, and he even killed Tarantox. Don't worry; Bowser will give you another chance. And Kamella, I NEVER, EVER want to her you say any of that suicidal stuff again! I love you, Kamella, I couldn't survive without you! Promise me, you'll NEVER say that again!" Kamella looked up at me, streaks of black mascara running down her cheeks, "But how c-could you still want me, Kamek? I'm not powerful like you think, I'm weak. Weaker than Kammy...and I'm ugly...look at me! Even K-kammy's prettier. I know she l-loves you Kamek. You don't have to pretend that you like me more than h-her..." I looked at Kamella's tear streaked face peering up at me. She just didn't get it!  
"Kamella, just because Mario beat you once does not mean you are weak. You are much more powerful than Kammy. Didn't you have a duel with her the other day and win?!! And Kammy is definitely not prettier than you. Kammy is old Kamella...she doesn't look nearly as hot as you do. Kammy is a good friend of mine, yes, I have known her for years. But Kamella, I don't love her, I just like her as a friend," I explained to her angrily.  
"Really?" Kamella's lip stopped trembling, "Are you being truthful Kamek?" I sighed heavily, "Yes, Kamella, I am telling you the truth! I love you!" Then I bent close to her and kissed her lightly on her lips, trying to prove my point.  
"I've never kissed Kammy before," I added. Kamella cracked a small smile, "Thanks for putting up with me. I just get so angry..."  
"It's okay," I reassured her. "It's just part of who you are. Anyway, promise me you aren't thinking about dying anymore, okay?"  
"Okay," Kamella agreed. She attempted to get out of bed, but started to fall as soon as she was on her feet. I caught her quickly in my arms and kissed her once more on her mouth before setting her carefully back on the bed, "Try to get some sleep, Kamella. It will make you recover faster." She nodded, "Okay...will you stay until I fall asleep?" I nodded.  
Not even three minutes later, Kamella's eyes shut and her breathing slowed in sleep. I gazed at her face as she slept, she was so beautiful. Not wanting to disturb her, I quietly left the room.

**CHAPTER III: Kamella  
**

I woke up with a groan. Pain shot upward from my shoulder. Then I remembered my fight with Mario. It had been so embarrassing. I really should've been able to beat Mario. I had failed Bowser miserably. But at least Kamek said he still loved me. I knew he meant it too. I had to see Kamek now...I needed comfort. Struggling out of the twisted sheets on the bed, I hobbled over slowly to the door. I was feeling much better than yesterday actually. Magikoopas heal much faster than most other creatures. While I was making my way down the twisted corridors, I ran into Hammer Bro.  
"Hey Kamella!" he said, slowing down to walk downstairs with me. "Wow...what happened to you?"  
"Umm...well...Mario beat me in the Airship Armada," I said slowly. Sometimes it was just better to tell the truth, even if it was humiliating. Hammer Bro stared at my injured arm, "Well at least you're alive! Anyway, I was just going to have breakfast, do you want to come with me?" I hesistated, wanting to see Kamek, but not wanting to hurt Hammer Bro's feelings. He smiled at me than added, "Everyone eats together 9:00 a.m. The other magikoopas and drybones should be there too."  
"Oh. Okay then," I agreed. I followed Hammer Bro through several more rooms before we came to a large dining room. There were several big tables meant to serve up to twenty people and there were also little tables set up for two. A large counter was placed at one end of the room. All kinds of food was neatly placed on top of it; there were scrumptous waffles, juicy pieces of bacon and sausage, glistening pieces of fruit, and all kinds of pretty pasteries. I licked my lips hungrily.  
"Haven't you been here before?" Hammer Bro asked me in astonishment.  
"No," I replied, "nobody ever told me there was a dining room. Am I allowed to eat any of that stuff?" I quieried, pointing at the food that was making my mouth water.  
"Of course!" Hammer Bro smiled, "Dig in!" As I walked over to the platters containing the delectable food, I scanned the room for Kamek. My heart sank...I couldn't find him. Hammer Bro must have noticed the disappointed look on my face because he asked with concern, "Are you looking for someone, Kamella?" I shook my head, attempting a small smile. Hammer Bro took a plate from a stack at the end of the counter and then handed me one. He dished a large portion of declicious-looking scrambled eggs on his plate then took a few pieces of lightly burned toast. I placed a rather large blueberry muffin on my platter and then poured myself a small cup of chamomile tea.  
"Is that all you're eating?" Hammer Bro asked, eyeing my muffin. I nodded. He shrugged then led me to a table set for two. I sat down on a comfy burgandy cushion and spread my snow-white napkin on my lap.  
"Is breakfast always so nice here?" I asked Hammer Bro, who was already stuffing his mouth full with scrambled eggs. He chewed and swallowed quickly then answered, "Oh yeah! Blooper does the cooking around here. He does a phenomenal job!" I took a small bite of my blueberry muffin...it was scrumptous.  
"So what do you guys do around here when you're not off fighting?" I asked Hammer Bro to make conversation.  
"We do all kinds of stuff! Well, every morning at 10:00 a.m. a duel is issued between two random people. Yesterday it was Dark Bones versus Boomerang Bro. Lemmy is in charge of picking the two participants. He usually comes in here at 9:30 to announce the duel partners. Most everyone watches the duels. Do you want to watch it with me today?" Hammer Bro asked me hopefully. I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could speak, a loud crash sounded and I was suddenly drenched with water. Kammy stood smirking behind me, "Oh _sorry_. I just slipped and broke my water glass...my leg isn't very steady right now." I remembered breaking Kammy's leg, but now I felt no pity for her.  
"How dare you? This robe is supposed to be dry-cleaned only!!" I hated being wet and now I was chilled to the bone. Kammy smiled at me than whispered in my ear, "You think that this is all I'm going to do to you, Kamella Koopa?? Well _you are_ wrong! I will have my revenge, weakling, you just wait and see!" Kammy smiled evily than disappeared with a flourish of her wand. I sat shivering in my chair, my blood boiling at Kammy. Just than I felt two warm arms embrace me. I turned to find myself face to face with Kamek. My anger melted away in an instant.  
"Wow, I can't believe you're out of bed already! You recovered fast!" Kamek smiled at me warmly then kissed my lips quickly. I starting blushing furiously and stole a gaze at Hammer Bro. He watched Kamek embrace me with narrowed eyes, but smiled at me when I caught his eye.  
"Actually, I was trying to find you," I told Kamek. "But I ran into Hammer Bro and he brought me here. The food is great!"  
"Come sit by me," Kamek said, taking my hand. I hesistated, thinking about how rude it would be to leave Hammer Bro sitting by himself.  
"It's okay, go sit with Kamek if you want," Hammer Bro said, trying to mask his disappointment.  
"Okay...well I'll see you at the duel later then," I promised him before Kamek pulled me to a solitary table in small corner of the gigantic room. Kamek pulled a chair out for me, "We can have some privacy now! Why are you all wet?"  
"Kammy _tripped_ and spilled her glass of water all over me," I replied resentfully.  
"Kammy must be getting old and clumsy!" Kamek said, shaking his head. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"  
"Not too bad," I told him. Just then all the chit chat in the dining room ceased and silence fell. I glanced around to see what had caused the silence. For the first time, I noticed a little podium at one end of the room. Lemmy Koopa, who was standing on the podium, cleared his throat then said, "Good morning folks! I am here to announce the duel partners for the duel today! It's going to be Kamek versus Kammy! There will be a whole lot of magikoopa magic today. Oh, I decided change one part of the duel. Each person, Kammy and Kamek, that is will be allowed to bring a partner to help them with the duel. See you at 10:00!" Lemmy grinned broadly as the crowd applauded.  
"Oh, one more thing," Lemmy added as he stepped off of the podium, "Wendy has an announcement to make." Lemmy nodded towards Wendy as she took his place on the podium.  
"Hello everyone!" Wendy smiled broadly, "I have an important announcement to make! I am scheduling a masquerade for the Saturday night at 8:00. It will be held in the ball room, of course. Everyone is invited. Just make sure you bring a mask. I have a lot of work to do before Saturday, so if anyone would like to help me with the decorations, the help would be appreciated!" Silence followed...I started to feel bad for Wendy so I raised my hand, "I'll help." Wendy grinned at me, "Thanks, Kamella! At least someone appreciates all I do around here!" Kamek glanced at me, "Are you sure you want to help out, Kamella? You don't have to, you know."  
"I know," I replied. "So can I be your partner for the duel?" Kamek eyed me warily, "Are you sure you want to, Kamella? I'd love to have you as a partner, but are you sure your arm is okay?" I glanced at my broken arm that was sticking out at a strange angle, "I'll be fine." Kamek hesistated, "Well...I guess. I'll go tell Lemmy that you'll be my partner. I'll be right back." Kamek vanished and reappeared by Lemmy on the other side of the room. The instant he left, a figure materialized exactly where Kamek had been sitting a minute ago....it was Kammy. She smiled a sickly sweet smile at me, "Good luck on the duel, weakling. Win if you want....but remember I'll beat you soon....just wait!" My heart seemed to stop: Kammy had planned her revenge...and this time it would not be something small like spilling water on me. It would change my life...forever.

**CHAPTER IV: Kammy  
**

My blood boiled as I paced back and forth in a small corridor. Anger pulsed through me as I thought of everyone who had hurt me. First, there was Kamek. He just wouldn't admit that we were perfect for each other. Instead, he was determined on making Kamella his wife. True, he hadn't admitted it yet, but isn't that what love leads to? Besides, Kamek was lonely. Second, was Bowser. How dare he send Kamella to the Space Junk Galaxy to fight instead of me? I had so much more experience than she did. And Kamella was _defeated_ by a little plumber! How pathetic. And finally, there was Kamella. She was my worst nightmere. How dare she break my leg and steal Kamek's heart? But I had planned my revenge. All I needed was a little cooperation from Iggy, and all would work splendidly. I checked the clock on the wall. It read 9:50. Sighing, I headed out to the court room for the duel against Kamek...and Kamella. I had choosen one of my strongest magikoopa students for my partner, but you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that Kamek and Kamella had a strong advantage over us. But to tell the truth, I didn't care who won the duel. Soon enough I would have my revenege and I would never have to fight against Kamek and Kamella ever again. I reached the court room and pushed the heavy, wooden door open. I heard applause and several boos from the watching minions as I entered the room. My magikoopa student was already there, biting her lip nervously. I eyed the crowd and saw all the drybones, Hammer Bro and his crew, Blooper, my magikoopa students, all the koopaling, and Bowser and Princess Peach watching from the stands. Bowser held Princess Peach's pallid hand, watching her as if hypnotized. Princess Peach was chewing her lip nervously, it was obvious she didn't belong in this crowd. I felt a little pity for the poor girl, stolen from her home and love and brought here to marry Bowser. It was only too bad she didn't return Bowser's affections.  
The doors to the court room swung open and Kamek and Kamella strode inside. A whoop of applause echoed throughout the room. Everyone was saying how perfect Kamek and Kamella were for each other. It wasn't fair! They weren't even the same age. Ah well...I would fix that all up very soon.  
"Greatings, minions!" Lemmy cried from the audience. "We are about to witness of the duel of Kamella and Kamek versus Kammy and her student. I'm just quickly going to go over the rules. First, nobody is going to fight to the death. This is only a casual duel. We stop as soon as one of the teams surrenders. If someone gets dangerously hurt, we stop the duel immediately. Make sense?" All four of us nodded.  
"Great!" Lemmy replied, "Let the duel begin!" I turned to face Kamek and Kamella. Throwing one leg over my broom, I flew high into the air. I had much more experience fighting from the air, and figured that it was to my advantage to duel from my broomstick. Kamek and Kamella followed me into the air. I looked down to see what had become of my student. She was nervously pointing her want at Kamek, hesisitating. Ooops, I had never taught her how to fly...oh well, this was obviously an unfair duel. I waved my wand up and down in four, sharp, choppy streaks. Lighning bolts rained down from the sky. Kamek, knowing my skill at summoning lightning, avoided the bolts. Kamella was not so lucky. One struck the end of her broom and she plummeted down to the hard court room floor. Kamek swooped down on his broom and caught Kamella before she struck the ground. He caressed her back gently than whispered something in her ear. I saw her green lips curve in a smile, then she and Kamek rose back into the air. I shoot more lightning bolts into the air, but this time Kamella avoided them. Suddenly, purple fire streaked out of Kamella's wand. I tried to throw up a shield, but didn't have time. I quickly rose higher in the air and shoot fireballs straight at Kamella's injured arm. Kamella shrieked as one seared her elbow. Kamek glared at me and immediantely set out the fire on Kamella's arm. Kamek waved his wand in an intricate motion, I couldn't tell what he was going to do. All of a sudden, a coldness came over my body. I started shivering violently and my teeth chattered together noisily. Kamek could change a person's body temperature. How he could do that, I shall never know. I could feel myself becoming...sleepy...curse Kamek!! It wasn't fair that he could have control over my body. I would have to act fast before so I didn't look like an idiot. Summoning all the power in me, I waved my wand in choppy motions. Suddenly, the sky was filled with Kammy clones. At least fifty replicas of me floating in the air above Kamella and Kamek. Kamek and Kamella stared with bewilderment at all clones, unsure of which one was me. Kamella pointed her wand at the clones and starting blasting them away one by one. I swooped down so I was level in the air with Kamek and Kamella, trying to get up close to Kamella so I would have better aim. But just then, Kamella's blasting spell hit me directly in the chest. I wheezed, trying to suck in air. Before I could figure out what was happening, I saw Kamella flying straight at me. I stared hopelessly...we were going to collide. We smashed into each other with an incredible impact. Both of us fell from the sky, and smashed to the ground. Actually, Kamella smashed into the ground and I landed on top of her. I heard a loud gasp from the spectators.  
"KAMMY!" Bowser called from the audience, "Are you okay?" I tried to answer, but black circles seemed to be obscuring my vision. Kamek descended to where Kamella and I lay. In a soft voice he whispered in Kamella's ear, "Are you okay, Kamella? How's your arm? Can you breath?" Then Kamek turned and glared at me, "Get OFF of her right this second, Kammy, or I will move you myself!" See the fire raging in Kamek's eyes, I used the last of my strength to roll off Kamella and onto the hard, marble floor before the dark circles obscured my vision and mind.

* * * *

I woke with a start...I had something important to do...what was it again? I tried to struggle out of the tangled sheets on my bed, but was stopped by a searing pain in my chest. Then I remembered the duel with Kamella and Kamek. That Kamella always seemed to be the ruin of me. I gingerly slipped out of my bed and stepped onto the tile floor. It was time to put my plan of revenge into action. Before exiting my bedroom, I walked other to my makeup drawer and selected a tube of green lipstick and tucked it into the pocket of my light purple robe. I pushed my bedroom door open and ambled down the long, winding stairway. I was about to enter the court room, when I saw Iggy walking slowly down the corridor. Just my luck!  
"Hey Iggy!" I cried out, waving to him. "Can you come over here a second?" Iggy was my favorite koopaling. He was the only one who ever showed me any respect. Iggy wandered over to me, "Hey Kammy! How are you doing? Your duel with Kamella and Kamek was pretty violent!"  
"I'm okay....I have a favor to ask of you Iggy. You could do a small favor for poor, old Kammy, couldn't you, Iggy?" I wheedled, smiling sweetly. Iggy's grin turned slowly into a frown, "What do you want me to do, Kammy?"  
"I'm getting revenge on Kamella. She stole Kamek from me," I saw Iggy roll his eyes, "Kamella comes out of her room at 5:00 for dinner. I want you to go over to her, wrap her in a tight embrace, then kiss her on the lips. While you're doing that, I am going to be hiding behind the gargoyle statue outside of Kamella's door and take a picture of you embracing her, okay?" Iggy stared at me like I was losing my marbles, "Umm...ewww!! I don't want to kiss Kamella!!" Why couldn't Iggy just cooperate? I forced a smile, "Okay...well how about if I raise your allowance up to 50 coins a week instead of 30?" Iggy hesistated, I could tell he was thinking of all the different things he could do with extra coins.  
"Well...okay...but take the photo fast. I am not kissing her for more than a few seconds, okay?" Iggy agreed hesistantly.  
"Okay! Thanks a million, Iggy!" I glanced at the large, oak clock on the wall. It read 4:50. "Come on, Iggy, let's go upstairs to wait for Kamella!" Iggy reproachfully followed me up the winding stairs to Kamella's bedroom. Two golden gargoyles were framed on either side of the door. I could easily hide behind one of them. Taking my camera out of the pocket of my robe, I crouched down behind the gargoyle on the right side of the door. Then I remembered something important, "Iggy, come here a minute, will you? I have to do one more thing." Iggy eyed me suspiciously, "What exactly are you going to do to me?"  
"Nothing much," I said exasperatedly, "just get over here before Kamella comes out!" Iggy walked over to me. I took out my tube of green lipstick and smeared a little of it on Iggy's right cheek. Iggy glowered at the lipstick tube, "What was _that_ for?"  
"It will look like Kamella kissed you," I explained calmly as I tucked the lipstick tube back inside me robe. Iggy shrugged and rolled his eyes with the Kammy-has-really-lost-it-this-time expression on his face. Just then, the door creaked opened slowly and Kamella walked out of her bedroom door. Iggy sprang forward and threw his arms around Kamella's waist, then kissed her right on her bright green lips. I quickly took a snapshot of the embrace...the picture turned out perfectly! Kamella stumbled backwards, throughly bewildered.  
"Um...who exactly _are_ you?" Kamella asked, looking at Iggy with shock and disgust. Iggy stared upward at Kamella's defiant expression, "Iggy Koopa. Sorry, I thought you were someone else." With that said, Iggy turned tail and ran up the large stone steps that led to the koopaling's rooms. Kamella shook her head, puzzled, and then started walking towards the dining room for dinner. I smiled evily, my plan had worked so far. True, it was rather childish, but it would break Kamek's heart to see Kamella kissing someone else. Kamek had never been in love before and his heart was very fragile and tender. Before long, all Kamek would feel at Kamella would be hurt and anger and then I could become his new lover.

**CHAPTER V: Kamella**

I entered the large dining room, looking around for Kamek. I tried to ignore the throbbing pain in my arm, the duel with Kammy had not gone well at all. How was I supposed to know how to defeat Kammy clones? I had never seen anything like it before. My legs felt like jelly beneath me, they threatened to give way at any moment. I closed my eyes, ignoring the dizziness, and focused on keeping my balance. A soft hand closed around my arm, steadying me. I opened my eyes quickly, hoping it was Kamek. Wendy's sky blue eyes stared compassionately back at me.  
"Hey Kamella," Wendy smiled, "You really took a fall earlier! Shouldn't you be lying down?" I shook my head vigorously, "No, I'm just a bit dizzy...that's all."  
"Well thanks so much for agreeing to help me with the masquerade," Wendy flashed me one of her dazzling smiles. "Ludwig has already been helping me with decorations, but there's still a lot of work to do. I think we should start working on it tomorrow night." The dizziness slowly left my legs and I smiled at Wendy, "Okay."  
"I really like you, Kamella," Wendy told me, "you're so much nicer than Kammy. It's nice to have more girls around here...I've been surrounding with guys my whole life! I've always wanted a sister...or a mother."  
"Hey Kamella!" a voice called my name from behind me, "What are you doing out of bed?" I spun around, it was Hammer Bro. Wendy giggled and whispered in my ear, "I think he likes you, Kamella. I swear he is _always_ following you around! Well I've got stuff to do. Have a nice dinner!" Wendy waved and then flounced over to the door.  
"Magikoopas heal fast, I'm okay," I told Hammer Bro as he quickly rushed over me, concern written all over his face.  
"Well, sit down at least!" Hammer Bro pulled out an intricatly carved wooden chair for me. I sat down in the chair, grateful not to have to rely on my unsteady legs to keep me from toppeling over. Hammer Bro pressed his hand against my forehead, "Wow, you're freezing Kamella! Are you cold?" Before I could answer, a cold voice sounded from behind me, "What are you doing to her, Hammer Bro?" Hammer Bro quickly pulled his hand away from my cheek and looked at the intruder in the eye, "Just making sure she's not too sick." I turned my chair around...it was Kamek.  
"How are you, Kamella?" Kamek asked tenderly. He caressed my cheek lightly with long fingers, then he summoned a chair next to mine with a flick of his wand.  
"Well, my arms kills, but besides for that I'm okay," I answered truthfully.  
"I'm so sorry for letting you fight in the duel earlier...I should've known that Kammy would take advantage of your injured arm. She's been really...different lately," Kamek shook his head, puzzled. Hammer Bro cleared his throat to get my attention, then said, "I guess I'll let you two catch up. See you around, Kamella." I waved to him, a guilty feeling trickling through my veins. I couldn't help it that I was in love with Kamek and not him...it wasn't my fault.  
Just then, the whole dining room fell quiet, leaving an eeire silence in its place. I glanced around, trying to see what had caused the silence. Bowser stood on the podium in the corner of the room, an expression of fury etched on his face.  
"I have important news that affects _all_ of you, so listen carefully! Mario has somehow destroyed several more of my galaxies and has not yet been defeated. Bouldergeist and Topmaniac have gone over to the over side...may they rest in peace. I need more guards for my remaining galaxies; who will volunteer?" Bowser quiried. A long silence fell over the whole dining room, not one person volunteered to defend the galaxies. Bowser's mouth hardened into a frown, "All right then, I will assign some of you to the galaxies! Blooper, you're going to the Beach Bowl Galaxy and Kamella, you're going to the Underground Ghost Ship." I stared at Bowser with shock. I had just been defeated by Mario and my arm was broken....and he wanted me to fight again??  
"I object strongly, King Koopa," Kamek said from next to me, taking hold of my hand firmly. "Kamella just fought and her arm is broken. How is she supposed to defend a galaxy with a broken arm? Send Kammy instead. She hasn't fought in any galaxies yet." Bowser frowned coldly at Kamek, "NO! Kammy is _not _fighting! Kamella is younger and stronger...even with a broken arm. Anyway, she seems to want to prove herself, isn't that right, Kamella?" Bowser looked me in the eye. I _did_ want the chance to prove myself...but my arm was quite painful at the moment and I really just wanted to stay here with Kamek. However, if I refused to fight I would seem weak and useless.  
"Yes, I'll fight," I answered Bowser rather reluctantly. Kamek frowned at me, "King Koopa, surely you can see that Kamella is not fit to fight right now!"  
"It is Kamella's choice, not yours, Kamek!" Bowser replied, frustrated. "She seems willing enough." Kamek glared at Bowser, but remained silent.  
"I will expect you at the Ghost Ship on Thursday, Kamella. That will give you one day to prepare yourself. Blooper, you need to be at the ghost ships at 10:00 sharp tonight. Mario is very close to that galaxy," Bowser ordered. I saw Blooper nod from the opposite end of the room. Bowser stepped off the podium and sat down at a table with Ludwig and Roy. A cloud of gloom seemed to have settled over the whole room. The happy chatter that had been going on only a few minutes before lapsed into a gloomy silence. Kamek's mouth was curved into a stiff frown, then he touched my arm and whispered in my ear, "Let's go outside to the courtyard for a while, okay?" I nodded, happy to get away from the depressed atmosphere. We silently exited the dining room and found ourselves engulfed in a romantic, moonlite light in the courtyard. Kamek pulled me over to a dark corner then took my hands. Without speaking, Kamek pulled me tenderly into his arms and wrapped me in a tight embrace. There was no need for words. Both of us knew the danger I was going to be in. Mario had somehow killed Bouldergeist, Topmaniac, and Tarantox...and he had defeated me before.  
Kamek put a finger under my chin so he could look me straight in the eyes. Then he had pressed his mouth on top of mine and was kissing me. It was different from his previous kisses, this time there was a...ferocity in the way his lips moved on top of mine, it was almost as if he was worried this would be our last time together. When we finally parted, I was surprised to see tears streaming down Kamek's cheeks. Then I felt a waterdroplet plop onto my hand...I was crying too.  
"Oh Kamek..." I started, but then my voice broke. I knew that I didn't have much of a chance against Mario. Bouldergeist and Tarantox had defintely been more powerful than me. I hated to admit that, but it was true. It was humiliating to be beaten by a plumber, but Mario seemed to have a sort of...magic. Was I afraid of dying? Not really, I just didn't want to ever be seperated from Kamek. Now that I had finally found love, it seemed like it would be torn away from me.  
"It will be okay, Kamella," Kamek tried to smile, "Just w-wait and s-see..." Then I was in his arms again...I'm not sure how long we were wrapped in that embrace, but by the time we parted, stars twinkled in the sky and it seemed to be midnight.  
"I suppose you should go try to get some sleep, Kamella," Kamek said softly. "You might as well be as rested for...for..." Kamek didn't seem capable of continuing, so I just nodded. If I had only know the strange direction my life would take tomorrow...little did I know that Kamek and I would have to fight for our love.

**CHAPTER VI: Kamek  
**

I rolled over in bed and checked the clock next to my bed. It read 4:30 a.m. I just could not fall asleep. I had been tossing and turning all night, worrying about Kamella. She meant so much to me. I had decided to secretly follow her to the Underground Ghost Ship today so I could fight by her side when Mario arrived. True, I would be disobeying Bower's orders to stay in the castle, but how could I just sit around and wait while Kamella risked her life? And what if she was killed? I had to face it that it was a possibility. After all, Tarantox and Bouldergeist had seemed like they were impenetrable, but apparently they had been defeated by a plumber. I sighed miserably and slowly slid out of bed. What good would it do me to lie in bed and worry? I would go down to the dining room and wait there for Kamella. She was bound to come to the dining room for breakfast as soon as she was up. Sleepily, I made my way to the dining room and sat down on a velvet cushion. My vision seemed to be foggy with sleep...maybe I would just shut my eyes...only for a second....

* * * *

"Hey, wake up sleep head!" a loud voice broke through my pleasant dream and brought me back to reality. The image in my head of my body entwined with Kamella's slowly faded as a hand shook my shoulder. I looked up to see Kammy smiling at me cheerily, "You look tired, Kamek. What's up?"  
"I'm just worried about Kamella," I confessed. "Is she up yet?" I scanned the large room for the familiar purple clad figure with green lipstick. Kammy frowned slightly, paused, then replied, "No...I have something to tell you about Kamella, Kamek. I really think you should know." Kammy's brow creased and she hesistated.  
"Well?" I probbed, "What do I need to know about Kamella?" Kammy frowned but then held out her hand and presented a photograph. I took the small photo out of Kammy's hand scrutinized the photo carefully. What I saw made my heart break in two halves. Iggy Koopa and Kamella were wrapped in a tight embrace and they were kissing each other on the lips...there was even some of Kamella's smeared lipstick on Iggy's cheek. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
"I'm really sorry, Kamek," Kammy comforted me genuinely. "It's just that Kamella is messing with several guys. She is also in a strong relationship with Hammer Bro. Surely you have seen them together?" I remembered Hammer Bro sitting with Kamella last night...the way he caressed her cheek...  
"She is only trying to win your favor, Kamek," Kammy explained. "She needs someone her own age like Hammer Bro or Iggy. You are quite a bit older than her after all." I felt like someone had torn my heart in two and then had tried to smash the two pieces back together. Several emotions filled my mind. First, I was furious. How dare Kamella display her affections to me when she truly loved another? How dare she try to flirt with three guys at once? Second, came the hurt. I loved Kamella with all my heart, she filled my thoughts and possessed my mind. She had stolen my heart and had then shattered it. And finally came the embarassment. I had thought Kamella had cared for me, had loved me, and had wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. How could I have let myself be tricked like this?  
"Um, Kamek?" I glanced up to see Kammy fidgeting uncomfortably next to me. I had forgotten she was here.  
"Yes?" I asked absentmindedly, still shocked about Kamella.  
"Can I go to the masquerade with you?" Kammy blurted out nervously, her face turning tomato red.  
"What masquerade?" I asked puzzled.  
"Wendy's holding a masquerade this Saturday," Kammy explained.  
"Sure, you can be my partner," I agreed. Suddenly, a new emotion flooded through my body...it was revenge. I would take Kammy to the masquerade and show Kamella that she no longer mattered to me. Kammy flashed me a large smile, "Oh thank you, Kamek! We will have such a wonderful time together!" I listened absentmindedly as Kammy blabbed on and on about her plans for the masquerade.  
Suddenly the wooden door creaked open and Kamella entered the dining room...with Hammer Bro at her side. Her eyes darted quickly around the room and them focused on Kammy and me sitting together. She smiled at me. I stared back at her coldly, how dare she still try to pretend that she loved me? I had been so blind, obviously she and Hammer Bro were a set. They always seemed to be together. Kamella stopped in her tracks and stared back at me, bewilderment and hurt written all over her face. I turned away from her and suddenly tried to be deep in conversation with Kammy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kamella and Hammer Bro sit down at a table a short distance away from me. Hammer Bro left to get a plate heaped with scrambled eggs, but Kamella stayed seated staring at me intently. Then I saw something that made my broken heart split into even more pieces. Two tears slowly dripped down Kamella's cheek and feel onto the table. Kamella smeared them away angrily and then she quickly stood up and rushed out of the room. This was not the way I had expected her to act. After all, if she hadn't felt any affection for me, then she shouldn't be crying her heart out for me, right?  
"Kamek?" I jumped slightly and then reliazed that Kammy was talking to me.  
"Oh sorry," I aplogized to her. "I'm just a bit...tired, that's all."  
"It's okay," Kammy replied. I tried to make myself focus on what Kammy was saying to me, but my thoughts kept trailing back to Kamella. I just couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. After all, she was going to the Underground Ghost Ship today...what if she were killed? _Kamella is out of your life now_, I told myself firmly, _it doesn't matter what happens to her._

* * * *

Two hours later, I was sitting in the courtyard...in the same corner in which Kamella and I had kissed only last night. So much had changed since then. Just then the door to the courtyard swung open. I looked up to see who had disturbed my peaceful solitute. Kamella strode out of the door followed by two magikoopas. Something was very different about her. Her normal purple robes were replaced by midnight black ones, her fingernail polish had changed from blue to black, her lips were a deep ebony color. I knew she saw me, but she didn't glance my way at all. She held her arm out at an awkward angle and her face seemed much to pale. She was in pain...emotionally or physically I did not know. I had to stop myslef from running to her and enfolding her in my arms. I remembered the feel of her lips on my mouth, the way she held me tight...ugh! Why couldn't I get over her? There were other girls out there. I knew Kammy would do just about anything to love me. I thought about what Kammy had said about Kamella's age earlier. It was true that she was 23 and I was 38. But age didn't seem to matter when two beings loved each other with all their hearts, right? Now I could see that Hammer Bro was a better match for Kamella. He was much closer to her age since he was only 25. I watched as Kamella exited the gate at the other end of the courtyard. She was off to Under Ground Ghost Ship, no doubt. My heart contracted rapidly, would I ever see her again?

**CHAPTER VII: Kamella  
**

I slumped down on the floor of the Under Ground Ghost Ship. I felt faint...so much had changed this morning. It had seemed like a normal morning to me...but when I entered the dining room, my world had turned upsidown. Kamek was sitting with Kammy and he had actually scowled at me. Had I done something wrong last night? He had been the one who had initiated it after all. I had figured that he must have finally decided that Kammy was prettier than me. I had tried to tell him that before, but he had been blind to it. I had changed my makeup, hoping that would make me more beautiful. But then I reliazed the biggest issue: I felt fat. Kammy was very skinny, maybe if I became as skinny as her, Kamek would love me again. I would starve myself. It was the only way to win Kamek back. But already I was paying for not eating at all today. I felt faint and weak. I knew I wouldn't be able to defeat Mario at the Underground Ghost Ship. But what if I died? There was nothing to look forward to in life without Kamek anymore. Two tears leaked from the corner of my eye and slowly dripped down my cheek.  
"Are you okay?" one of the magikoopas I brought with me to help defend the Ghost Ship asked.  
"I'm fine," I snapped irritably. "Mind your own business!" I hated showing any signs of weakness. The only thing I had a weakness for was Kamek. Just then a loud thud sounded from the other side of the Ghost Ship. I turned quickly towards the direction of the sound. It was Mario. A sharp pang of hatred shot through my veins. Mario was the reason of the deaths of Bouldergeist, Topmaniac, and Tarantox. I hadn't known any of them well, but I had considered them friends. I turned towards Mario, preparing to send my purple fire at him. I figured it was my best attack. But the purple fire would not come. I didn't have enough strength to summon it. Panic filled my heart. What did I have the strength for? Fireballs and koopa shells. I send five fireballs out of my wand and a koopa shell. I knew that Mario had used the koopa shells to defeat me last time, I wasn't stupid. But this time I didn't care if he defeated me. He could kill me for all I cared...I watched as Mario avoided the fireballs with ease and picked up the koopa shell I had send at him. Two seconds later I felt the shell hurtle straight into my chest. I stumbled backward, and gasped for breath. But the breath would not come. I gagged and wheezed and slumped to the ground. The two magikoopas I had brought to the galaxy rushed forward and started pelting Mario with fireballs. While I was still trying to catch my breath, another large koopa shell smashed into my injured arm. I screamed with pain...it felt like someone was trying to tear my arm out of its socket. Still struggling for air, I fell to the ground of the Ghost Ship with a loud crash. Black stars rushed forward to meet and I had fainted.

**CHAPTER VIII: Kamek  
**

I paced back and forth in my study room anxiously. I could not get Kamella out of my mind. What was she doing now? Had she dueled with Mario yet? And was she still alive? I didn't understand why I still cared about her so much. She didn't care about me; so why should I still be in love with her? I had to find out if she was okay. I glanced at the large clock hanging on the wall of my study room. It read 5:30 p.m. I had agreed to meet Kammy for dinner at 6:00 so I had just enough time to find out about Kamella's activites before joining up with Kammy. Quickly, I grabbed my wand out of habit and stuffed it in my robe. Then I raced down the many flights of the stairs to Bowser's throne room. I rapped on the door cautiously, hoping Bowser was not in one of his fowl moods.  
"Come in," Bowser called pleasantly. I pulled on the heavy golden door knob and stepped into the spacious throne room. In the middle of the room, Bowser and Peach were seated at a small wooden table. They appeared to be drinking tea and there were small, pretty cakes in the center of the table. Kammy was also seated at the table...that was interesting. I wondered what she could possibly have to do with Bowser's and Peach's relationship. Bowser and Peach were complete opposites. I would never understand why Boswer loved her so much. True, she was very pretty and delicate looking, but what did that matter? I always looked for personality in a relationship, not beauty...although it could be a nice bonus.  
"Hello Kamek!" Bowser smiled at me, obviously enjoying his interaction with the princess. "Have you met Princess Peach yet?" He turned to Peach and said, "This is Kamek, Peachie. He's Head Magikoopa. He was the one who raised me to become the King Koopa." Peach's perfect lips turned up slightly in a small smile, "It's nice to meet you Kamek." I saw Kammy roll her eyes at me out of the corner of my eye. I knew that she, like me, thought that Bowser and Peach did not work together.  
"Welcome to the castle, Princess," I answered politely.  
"So what's up Kamek?" Bowser asked curiously. I bit my lip, not sure how to phrase what I wanted to say.  
"Well?" Bowser asked, slightly irritated now.  
"Um...I was just wondering...how are the galaxies holding up?" I asked hesitatingly. Bowser's face darkened immediately, "Not very well actually. Mario has now destroyed forty of my galaxies. I think he is at Buoy Base Galaxy currently."  
"I was wondering how the minions who you put in charge of the galaxies are holding up?" I rephased, trying to find out about Kamella's whereabouts.  
"Oh that...," Bowser answered with a long pause, "well Blooper was defeated at Beach Bowl Galaxy. She's recovering in her room currently I believe." I nodded politely, trying not to let my frustration show. I would just have to ask Bowser about Kamella, I had to know what had happened to her.  
"What have you heard about the Underground Ghost Ship?" I asked, my face flushing. "Is it holding up?" I saw Kammy's face instantly turn into a scowl, she knew that I was wondering about Kamella.  
"I haven't heard anything about the ship yet," Bowser replied. "I assume it is holding up." He shrugged absentmindedly. "Anything else you wanted to know?"  
"No," I replied, backing towards the door. Kammy stood up too, "Are you ready for dinner, Kamek?" I nodded and held the door open for her. Bowser frowned at us, "Fine, just leave us all by ourselves then!" Kammy made no reply. Quickly, we escaped Bowser's throne room before he worked up a temper and headed towards the dining room.  
"Thanks for saving me, Kamek!" Kammy sighed gratefully. "I have no idea why Bowser wanted me to sit in there with him and Princess Peach...I just about died from boredom! Oh well...let's go eat, I'm starving!" She took my hand rather boldly. I stared at the wrinkled, clammy hand in mine. It was so different from Kamella's smooth, cold hand. I really didn't want to get a serious relationship started with Kammy, but I didn't know what to say without hurting her feelings.  
Two minutes later, I opened the door of the dining room and walked in, still holding Kammy's hand. I could feel everyone staring at us. I turned bright red and looked at the floor. I could just imagine the rumors that would go around. It hadn't been a secret that Kamella and I had been far along in our relationship.  
"Whoa! Look at that!" I heard someone whisper to my right. I turned slightly to see who had commented. It was Wendy. She loved to gossip. She seemed unaware that I was listening, because she continued whispering in Iggy's ear, "It's Kamek and Kammy! What happened to Kamella? She loved Kamek so much...I thought they made such a great couple. Kamek must've dumped her. That's rather cruel though, I must say! Kamella's poor heart must be shattered!" Iggy turned bright red and nodded without speaking. I saw he was gazing straight at Kammy with an odd expression on his face.  
"What's wrong with Iggy?" I asked Kammy. Kammy instantly colored and quickly replied, "Oh nothing. He's just...not feeling good." I stared at Kammy skeptically, but nodded, not wanting to cause an argument. Kammy and I wandered over to the counter laiden with all kinds of scrumptuous foods. I placed a small portion of aspargus casserole onto my plate while Kammy heaped creamy lasagna onto her plate. We sat at a small table set for two at a secluded portion of the room. Kammy happily started chit chatting in between bites of lasagna. I poked at my food, not feeling very hungry. Finally, I stuck a small bite of the casserole into my mouth. To my surprise, it was awful! But then I remembered that Blooper, who was presently in bed, usually did the cooking. I was curious who had done the cooking tonight.  
"Kamek?" Kammy's voice broke through my day dreaming. I jumped slightly than smiled at Kammy and said, "Sorry, Kammy. I'm kind of tired today." Kammy nodded, pasteing a smile on her face. We finished the rest of the meal in silence. Kammy knew better than to continue to chatter to me and I was thankful to be left in peace. I was still worried about Kamella. It sounded like she was holding up, but something could have happened...  
"Do you want to take a walk in the court yard?" Kammy asked cautiously after dinner. My heart was torn in two; if I said yes, Kammy would think I wanted to start a realtionship with her, but if I said no, I would hurt her feelings. But I had been kind of rude to her today...so I nodded. A genuine smile appeared on Kammy's lips and she took my hand again.  
"Cool!" she stood up, brushing crumbs off of her long robe. I rose from my chair and let her lead me out into the courtyard. I was reminded strongly of the time when Kamella and I had come here together...that had only been last night...so much had changed since then. The night was rather cool and the sky was darkening dramatically.  
"It looks like it's going to rain soon," I commented to Kammy, hoping for an excuse to go back inside. Kammy gazed up into the heavens, "You're right. Let's sit on the bench...it's covered by trees so we won't get wet." My face fell, Kammy was right. Monstrous trees made a covering above the marble bench. Reluctantly, I followed her and took a seat next to her. Kammy hesistated for a moment, than spoke in a shaky voice, "Kamek...it's hard for me to say this...but I-I love you. I've w-wanted y-you ever since we met. I'd be loyal...unlike Kamella..." She had placed her hands on my chest and was gazing hopefully into my eyes. I was in an awkward situation...I could either reject Kammy or go along with this for now. I hesistated slowly, than chose my words carefully, "You've always been my best friend Kammy...I know you're loyal." Kammy's smile faltered, "But y-you don't l-love me?" Ugh! Why did she have to be persistent? Finally, I made up my decision. I would fake love for Kammy...just for now, not forever. I needed someone to hold me and kiss me...I felt so hurt and wounded by Kamella's treachery.  
"I do love you, Kammy," I replied, guilt seeping through my veins. Kammy's face visibly lit up, "Y-you do?" I nodded, feeling even more guilty. Then I took her into my arms and wrapped her in an embrace. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck excitedly. My conscious was really bugging me now...I was doing wrong. I couldn't help it though...I couldn't jilt Kammy now. I went against my conscious that was screaming at me loudly to stop, and gently pressed my lips onto hers. It wasn't at all like kissing Kamella though. I didn't feel the excitement or deep desire pulse through my body the way it did when I kissed Kamella. I remembered the curves of her body, her soft lips, and gorgeous smile...  
Creak! The sound of footsteps sounded from the stone walkway through the courtyard. Kammy and I quickly parted and turned around to see who the invader was. A small magikoopa was striding quickly down the path, carrying something black in his arms. I squinted through my spectacles to see the bundle in the magikoopa's arms. The black shape shifted and then groaned in agony.  
"It's okay," the magikoopa whispered to the figure in his arms, "you'll be okay." Then the shape turned slowly so I could see her face. It was Kamella. Dark, burgandy blood had dried from a gash above left eye and her eyes were filled with pain. I watched her, paralyzed. She was looking right at me now, I wondered if she recognized me. Heat rushed to my face; had she noticed my embrace with Kammy? I stared deeply into her eyes, willing her to look at me and flash me the old familiar smile I love so much. How I longed to run over to her and pick her up in my own arms were she belonged...then I would embrace her, kiss her, tell her how I loved her and could not survive without her. But Kamella's eyes were empty and filled with pain, I knew she didn't really see me...not through her pain. _Stop Kamek,_ I told myself angrily, _Kamella is OUT of your life. Forget about her...find a way to love Kammy instead. _Pain shot through my own broken heart, I had to get away from the dreary courtroom, away from Kamella's broken body and Kammy.  
"Kammy...I-I don't feel well," I told her briefly, then started towards the door to the courtroom at a fast paced walk. Kammy's nodded, but frowned slightly. I didn't look back to see if she had followed me, I just had to get away.

**CHAPTER IX: Kamella**

I gazed out the window in my bedroom at the dreary, gloomy day outside. It mirrored my mood perfectly: my arm was sending sharp pangs through my body, I was feeling faint, and Kamek was not here to comfort me. I scowled out at the dark sky outside. Nothing seemed to be working out right. My head kept spinning and I felt very lightheaded, probably due to the fact that I hadn't eaten for a day and a half. My fingers were trembling...either from hunger or from rage at the world. I was furious...at everything. How dare Kamek dump me for Kammy? I had always suspected that there was something between the two, but my suspicions had been confirmed last night. Kamek had been embracing Kammy out in the courtyard...only a day ago and I would have been the one in Kamek's arms. I frowned, I was still puzzled at what had changed Kamek's mind about me so quickly. Sighing deeply, I turned away from the window and wandering down the hall...not really thinking of where I was going. As I aimlessly turned a corner, I ran smack into something hard. I stumbled backwards and would have fallen, if it had not been for the two, strong arms that caught me before I hit the hard, marble floor. I looked up to see who had caught me, a little part of me was hoping desperately that it was Kamek. But it was not. Hammer Bro smiled down at me, "Hi Kamella! What's up?" Then he noticed the long gash on my forehead that I had received from fighting Mario in the Underground Ghost Ship and frowned, "Whoa, what happened to you?"  
"I had to fight Mario again, remember?" I reminded him.  
"Oh yeah!" he answered. "Are you sure you can be out of bed so soon?" I noticed that he didn't ask what happened on the Ghost Ship. I supposed it was pretty obvious that Mario had defeated me.  
"Magikoopas heal very quickly," I mumbled, not liking to talk about my wounds. They reminded me of defeat...which made me feel humiliated.  
"Oh...well that's good!" Hammer Bro quickly resumed his smile. "You know...there's been something I've wanted to talk to you about. Are you busy?" Curiousity quickly engulfed me; what could Hammer Bro want from me?  
"No, I'm not busy..." I trailed off.  
"Cool!" Hammer Bro grinned at me happily. "Let's go to the library, we should be able to talk without interferance there." I followed Hammer Bro as he weaved through several corridors to get to the library, wondering why he wanted to talk "without interferance." We arrived at the library only a few minutes later. It was a large room with high ceilings and stacks upon stacks of books lined the many bookshelves that were placed around the perimeter of the library. I had been here on several occasions with Kamek; he was so intelligent...probably due to all of his studying. My heart sank sadly at the thought of Kamek...  
"Here, you can sit here," Hammer Bro interrupted my daydreams and pulled out a soft, velevety chair for me.  
"Thanks," I replied, grateful to sit in a nice, soft sofa. Hammer Bro sat across from me, also seated in a velvet cushion.  
"I've wanted to tell you this since we met Kamella," Hammer Bro's expression turned serious as he gazed at me, "I've never been in love before...not until I met you, that is. You send off a sort of...spark in me. I love you, Kamella." I sat shocked in my chair, gazing at him with my mouth gaping open rudely. This had not at all been what I had expected him to say. My first reaction was to tell him that my affections were for Kamek, not him. But then I remembered how Kamek had dumped me for Kammy without a single gesture of remorse. Envy filled my head...what if I could make Kamek jealous? How would he feel if he saw I had replaced him with Hammer Bro? Ahh, sweet revenge! I could be a good pretender...I would act like I loved Hammer Bro. I quickly replaced my gaping expression with a sweet, flirty smile, "I have never loved another either, Hammer Bro. We are perfect for each other." Hammer Bro leaned forward and grasped my hands excitedly, "You really think so, Kamella?"  
"Of course!" I replied without hesistaion. Then I sneakily wound my arms around his neck so we were inches apart. Hammer Bro's face shone with excitement and he gently placed his arms around my waist. Then we were kissing. It was so different from kissing Kamek's lips. There was no passion the kisses, they felt empty to me. But I could deal with it to get my revenge on Kamek.  
After several moments, Hammer Bro gently lifted his mouth from mine, "Will you be my partner for the masquerade, Kamella?" Masquerade? Oh yes, Wendy's masquerade...which I had agreed to help her prepare.  
"Definitely," I agreed. "Speaking of the masquerade...I had probably go help Wendy get it set up. I did agree to help her after all." Hammer Bro's face fell, "Oh...okay. Well come see me soon, okay?"  
"Oh yes," I agreed, "my day wouldn't be complete without you." Hammer Bro flashed me one of his quick grins, "Okay then." I quickly left the vicinity, and wandered around the corriodrs, not sure where to find Wendy. All of the sudden, I grew fainter than before...the world started spinning before my eyes...maybe I should get something to eat...but then all was darkness and I tumbled unconsiously down two flights of stairs and lay there stunned.

**CHAPTER X: Kammy  
**

I flung open the dining room door and skipped inside. Everything was working out perfectly! Kamek had dumped Kamella and was now after me! He had even kissed me on the lips yesterday! The only problem was that he didn't quite seem to be able to let go of Kamella completely. I had caught him gazing at her dreamily and sometimes he seemed so zoned out. Oh well...he would get over it eventually. Besides, I was much better matched for him than Kamella. We were perfect for each other, nobody could deny it. I noticed two figures hunched over at one of the dining room tables. That perked my curiosity; nobody ever seemed to at the dining room at this time of day. I scrutinized the two figures at the table, trying to figure out their identities. One had a colorful polk-a-dotted bow on top of her head, that would be Wendy. The other figure was dressed in black and wore black lipstick...it was Kamella. I scowled. What were they up to?  
"Hey Kammy, what's up?" Wendy asked, glancing up at me.  
"Oh...I was...just planning what I was going to wear for the masquerade," I told Wendy. Wendy flashed me one of her dazzling smiles, "Kamella and I were just planning the masquerade! I've already made all the decorations with Iggy's help...I tried to get Roy to help, but he _said_ he was too busy. Now we're planning our costumes too. Do you have a partner yet?" I smiled straight at Kamella and said, "Oh yes! Kamek invited me to go with him." I saw Kamella stiffen slightly and I noticed a single droplet run down her cheek...I felt the tiniest bit of guilt...it wasn't hurt fault that Kamek had dumped her.  
"Oh," Wendy commented, looking at Kamella, "I don't have a partner...I'm just going to let the boys find me on the night of the masquerade. Do you have a partner Kamella?" Kamella looked up a me defiantly and said, "I'm going with Hammer Bro."  
"That's good," Wendy smiled at Kamella. "He's a really nice guy. And I'm _sure_ he won't dump you...unlike _some_ people." I knew she was referring to Kamek. Now my conscious was starting to bug me...was it evil of me to want Kamek's love so much? I needed Kamek...I loved him so badly. Kamella and Hammer Bro would probably become lovers soon enough anyway and then Kamella would completely forget about her previous affairs with Kamek. I looked again at Kamella...something was different about her. Well, there was the obvious gash on her forehead from her duel with Mario...but there was more. She seemed almost...weak. I had never thought of Kamella Koopa as weak before. But she seemed frail. I noticed her hand was shaking uncontrollably under the table and a sort of...gloom engulfed her.  
Creak! We all turned towards the door to see who had entered the dinner room. To my delight, it was Kamek!  
"Hey Kamek!" I smiled and waved at him. Kamek gave me a small smile and started over to the table where I was standing. He was gazing at me though...his eyes seemed glued to something beyond me...Kamella. I tried not sigh with exasperation. It would just take time before he was over her.  
"What are you up to Kamek?" I asked him cheerily, trying to distract him from Kamella. Kamek continued to stare at Kamella...and she stared back. Then she turned to Wendy, "Shall we go somewhere else to plan for the masquerade...so we can have some privacy?" I knew she was trying to make Kamek feel bad...ugh! Couldn't she just be happy with Hammer Bro? Seeing her discomfort at being so close to Kamek, Wendy nodded, "Sure. Come on, let's go to my bedroom. See you later Kammy!" She stood up and waved at me. I waved back at her and watched there two figures retreat from the dining room. I saw Kamella stumble slightly once, but Wendy caught her elbow and kept her from falling. Yes, Kamella was weak...  
"I was coming to find you actually," Kamek finally answered my question. He was finally looking at me now...and smiling too! Butterflies started dancing excitedly in my stomach.  
"Really?" I replied. Kamek nodded and took my hands, "Oh yes. I just wanted to be...alone with you for a while." My heart just about leaped out of my chest. Kamek actually wanted to spend time _alone_ with me. He took my hand and led me over to a large, cushiony burgandy couch. He sat down at one end of the couch and pulled me down next to him.  
"So Kammy, we need to do more things together...I love you so much, but we really need to get to know each other," Kamek told me. I shrugged, "Okay...well there's the masquerade on Saturday..." Kamek nodded, "Oh...I forgot about that..." Then he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I swear he could hear the rapid pulsing of my heart...it was so loud! Eagerly, I wrapped one arm around his neck and placed the other on his chest. To my surprise, I could feel the beating of his heart. The he leaned down and kissed me lightly all over the mouth.  
We had been kissing for about five minutes, when the door to the dining room burst open. Kamek and I quickly seperated awkwardly.  
"Kamek...and KAMMY?" Bowser roared meacingly. "What ARE you two doing?" I moved my mouth, but no words seemed to form. Bowser was very angry, he was shaking angrily and sweat dripped from his forehead. Luckily, Kamek kept his head and replied, "Kammy and I were just discussing magikoopa battle strategies." Bowser looked at Kamek like he had lost his mind, "Uh huh...you and her were discussing battle strategies by KISSING? How dare you two? Get out of my sight...NOW!" He didn't have to tell us twice. We couldn't get out of that room fast enough! I practically ran to the door and had my hand on the door knob, when Bowser added, "Wait! Come back here Kammy." I sighed...not wanting to be left alone with Bowser. Kamek gave me a good luck glance before exiting the room. It felt as if he had locked me in a dungeon with a monster. Reluctantly, I turned around and slowly walked towards the place where Bowser stood trembling. I wait for him to scream and shout and me, praying that at least he wouldn't hurt me. But surprisingly, his voice was calm when he spoke, "Kammy, you have served me well for a very long time. I value you very much." I wasn't quite sure what that was suppose to mean, so I smiled at nodded, hoping he would stay in a good mood. Bowser hesistated slightly, then blurted out, "Do you _really_ love Kamek, Kammy?" I was caught off-guard at the straight forward question. Choosing my words carefully, I responded, "Kamek and I have known each other for forty years, King Koopa. Would you not consider it natural that we have a strong relat

relationship?" Bowser flinched slighly at my response, then responded, "I suppose not...well, let me know if there is anything I can do for you, okay Kammy?" I stared at Bowser, shock written all over my face. _King Koopa_ was asking if there was anything he could do for _me! _I nodded slighly. Bowser's mouth formed a genuine smile as he saw the expression on my face, "All right then. You're dismissed, Kammy." I quickly shuffled out of the throne room as fast as I dared and shut the door firmly behind me. That encounter with Bowser was very strange...Bowser had never asked to do anything for anyone else before. Maybe having Princess Peach around had softened his heart slightly. Still though...it was something to think about...

**CHAPTER XI: Kamek  
**

I read the sentence in my advanced calculus book for the fifth time in a row...I sighed exasperatedly. I just could not concentrate! Too many things were conflicted in my mind right now. Mainly Kamella. Even though Kammy had showed me evidence of Kamella's treachery, my heart seemed to be telling me that _I_ was hurting _her._ I remembered the tear that had slid down her cheek when I saw her in the dining room yesterday. Maybe there was an explanation for her behavior with Iggy and Hammer Bro...unlikely...but maybe. I also felt like I was doing Kammy wrong. Was it wrong to feign affection for her when my heart held nothing for her?  
I attempted to read the sentence in my calculus book for the sixth time...but gave up. I slammed the book cover shut and jammed it on the large wooden bookshelf, which was crammed with old, dusty novels. I glanced up at the clock; it was 7:30. I usually worked on my studies from 5:00 a.m. to 8:00 a.m. My consistent studying had paid off though; I was Head Magikoopa after all. I pondered what to do next. Breakfast wasn't available until 8:00, so I had a half an hour. I felt a little voice coming from my heart...it was nudging me towards Kamella's bedroom. Truthfully, I really wanted to speak to her. I missed her so much. I struggled with my decision for a few seconds, then let me heart lead my feet up the winding stairs to Kamella's bedroom. I hesistated outside of her door. Should I knock? The door was partially open. Before I could make up my mind, I heard voices from the room. Curiously, I peered sneakily around the door. What I saw smashed the last bit of hope I had that Kammy was wrong about Kamella. Hammer Bro was seated on the large, cushy chair in the middle of the room. Kamella was sitting on his lap with her arms entwined around his neck. Their lips appeared to be glued together in a long, perpetual kiss. I turned away from the scene before me, utterly disgusted. I suddenly had a strong desire to hurt Hammer Bro. I turned back to Kamella's bedroom and scanned the room. My eyes settled on a large book resting precariously on the edge of the bookshelf above Hammer Bro's head. A wicked smile lit up my face as I pointed my wand at the novel. It wobbled for a moment then fell. Not wanting to be caught, I quickly exited the room. Crash! A loud noise made me turn back towards the door. Hammer Bro was standing up, one hand on his head where the book had hit him. Kamella was lying on the floor. She touched her forehead than glanced at her fingers; they were sticky with blood. Hammer Bro must have jumped up with surprise when the book hit his head and dumped Kamella onto the floor. The wound on her forehead had apparently opened up again. Ugh! What a stupid thing I had done. I had tried to hurt Hammer Bro, but inside had wounded Kamella. I saw Kamella quickly turn her head towards the door...where I was hiding. Quickly, I jumped backwards, not wanting to be seen. I couldn't tell if she had seen me or not, but the look on her face was like a sword at my heart. She gazed at where I had been standing a moment earlier, with a painful expression on her face and hurt reflecting in her eyes. I had to get away from her bedroom before someone suspected me. I turned and rushed down the stairs, my thoughts more confused than they had been before I had seen Kamella and Hammer Bro. Clearly they were lovers, there was no doubt about that. So why couldn't I just let Kamella go?

* * * *

I sat sipping on my usual cup of coffee in the dining room. I had found refuge in the dining room after the incident earlier with Kamella. I had selected a piece of toast for breakfast, but I seemed unable to eat it. Kammy had found me poking at my food a half an hour earlier, and we had just been chit chating for a while. The dining room door opened with a loud creak. I tried not to turn around in my chair to see who it was...but the temptation proved to be to much for me. I turned. Kamella Koopa stood in the doorway, she stared at the floor and walked slowly over to a table. She sat down by herself and I saw her sneak a glance over at me out of the corner of my eye. Something was different about Kamella...she no longer held herself with the confident, sure-of-herself attutiude that she had possesed when I first met her. Now she seemed unsure...almost weak.  
"Ahem!" a loud voice cleared his throat from the other end of the dining room. A silence fell over the whole room and everyone turned towards the voice. It was Lemmy Koopa, standing on the podium. He was going to announce the dueling partners for today! It would be fun to watch a duel. I hadn't watched one for a while.  
"Good morning to all of you!" Lemmy boomed cheerfully. "I'm hear to announce the dueling partners for today! Let's see..." The whole room tensed with curiosity as Lemmy paused to build suspense.  
"Today's duel will be Kamek versus Kamella!" Lemmy smiled broadly. I closed my eyes, what a nightmare! The whole room seemed to turn and stare at me sitting with Kammy and Kamella sitting by herself. I suppose it wasn't a secret that Kamella and I had broken up, but still...why did Lemmy have to make me fight with her? Kamella was not exactly prepared for a duel. Her arm was still broken and the wound on her head was only beginning to scab over. The duel would not be fair at all, but what things in life were fair these days? I wished Kamella would protest against the duel. But deep in my heart, I knew she would never back out of it. She would consider it "weak" to try to get out of a duel. I stole a glance at her. She had put her head in her hands and was staring miserably in front of her. Kammy slapped me on the back cheerfully, "Hey, you can beat her easily, Kamek! It will give you a chance to demonstrate your power!" I groaned at Kammy. She didn't get it. Lemmy had climbed down from the podium and now Bowser had taken his place. A darkness seemed to settle over the dining room, Bowser only made announcements when there were emergencies.  
"Good and faithful minions, I have grave news to share with you," Bowser stated solemnly. "Mario has defeated all my galaxies. I expect him to arrive here anyday and demand Princess Peach. Of course, I won't just give the Princess up. A large battle will unevitably take place. I want you all to practice all your fighting skills! Be prepared for this fight. I cannot afford to lose this battle. We have lost to Mario far too many times. Dark Bones, prepare all the dry bones for the fight. Kammy, make sure you have all the magikoopas trained to the best of their ability. I have no idea when Mario will arrive, so be on your guard and ready to fight at any moment." Bowser stepped off of the podium and took a seat next to Ludwig. A darkness filled the dining room. The uncertainty of a major battle would be on everyone's mind. When would it take place? My life seemed to have been turned upsidown. First, I would have to get through the duel with Kamella. And then there was to be a major battle. Great.

* * * *

An hour later, I found myself in the court room, ready for the duel with Kamella. Everyone had cheered loudly when I had entered the room. I wondered who had more fans; Kamella or me? Kammy was waving vigorously to me from the audience. I winced, every affectionate gesture she showed me was like a wound to my heart. I didn't love Kammy. I never had and never would.  
Bang! The court room door whipped open and Kamella strode inside, her head held high. A loud applause sounded from the auidence. I noticed Wendy cheering especially loud. She was Kamella's only friend after all.  
As we waited for Lemmy to arrive to announce the duel, I glanced nervously at Kamella. She was staring straight ahead, determined not to make eye contact with me. I had to break the ice between us. Nervously, I whispered, "Umm, Kamella?"  
"Talk later," Kamella replied cooly. "Fight me now." I bit my lip, Kamella seemed very angry. Luckily, Lemmy arrived at that moment.  
"I see everyone has arrived for the duel!" Lemmy cried cheerfully. "Let it begin!"  
I whipped my wand around in a circular motion. Bright red sparks shot out from my wand tip and hit Kamella in the chest, temporarily stunning her. She had attempted to send a spell at me, but it was very weak and I was able to deflect it easily. I took advantage of stunned Kamella and summoned a large raincloud into the vicinity. It poured rain down onto Kamella, who could do nothing but glare at me. I knew she hated the rain, but I was feeling mad at her now. Anger pulsed through my blood and was expended through my wand. The stunning spell wore off of Kamella and she grasped the opportunity. She twirled her wand around intricately and send a wall of purple flames at me. Kamella's specialty had also been fire...purple or black fire to be exact. Luckily, I knew how to defend myself from the flames. Kamella and I had practiced our magic together on several occasions, so we knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. I let the flames consume me. They wrapped themselves around my body. But just before they consumed me, I gathered all the power within me and repelled the flames, sending them back at Kamella. I saw her eyes widen in surprise and she stumbled backwards and fell.  
"Oh yeah! Go Kamek!" I heard Kammy cheering loudly from the audience. I turned bright red with embarrassment. Kamella stiffened and spat. Her eyes were like fire, fury shone in them like the moon in the darkest hour of night. I took a step backwards from her. I had never wanted to see her glare at me like that. Kamella slashed her wand down in a sharp motion. I could feel a...power emanating towards me. All of the sudden I doubled over in pain. It felt like a knife had cut straight through my heart. Furiously, I sent a spell hurtling back at Kamella. A deep gash appeared in her left forearm. I stared at the cut in shock. I had not meant to hurt her. My anger had gotten out of control...I took a deep breathe to calm myself. But to my horror, Kamella started shaking uncontrollably then toppled to the ground. Blood oozed out of her arm and formed a small puddle on the ground. I quickly ran to her limp body to see if she was conscious. Her eyes were open in a blank stare...definitely unconscious.  
"Well, I guess that ends the duel!" Lemmy announced. "Kamek is the winner!" A raucous cheer erupted from the crowd. I turned away from the noise. I did not deserve to win. Kamella had been at a disadvantage and I had hurt her. A small tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away angrily, hoping that no one had noticed. It was not a good sign that I wasn't able to control my emotions. A sharp voice from the audience silenced the cheering, "Um, can no one else see just how _unfair_ that duel was? Lemmy, you should never have made Kamella fight. She was just at war! Can't you people see that?" Wendy leaped down from the bleachers, her cheeks pink with anger and her eyes narrowed viciously. She shot a nasty glance at me before gently picking up Kamella's limp body. She pranced out of the door without a backward glance and slammed the door shut before her. An awkward silence followed. I stared guiltily at the floor, drenched in shame.  
"Anyway!" Lemmy said, trying to cover up for the awkwardness, "Have a good day minions!" And with that, Lemmy followed his sister out the door. Kammy made her way down to me, a big smile pasted on her face. I wasn't sure if I could stand her cheerfullness right now...but really, I had no choice.  
"Wonderful job, Kamek! I knew you could do it!" Kammy walked right up to me confidentaly and threw her arms around my neck. To my horror, she didn't just stop there. She kissed me directly on the lips in front of the entire audience. I wished I had the powers to become invisible. Gently, I took her hands off my neck and whispered in her ear, "Not now, Kammy! You're making a scene!" Kammy shrugged, unperturbed. I could see several pairs of eyes staring at us curiously from the audience. I turned bright red and stared at the ground. Kamella's puddle of crimson colored blood caught my eye. How in the world could I have made myself hurt her? Was I going mad? Little did I know that I would do far worse things in the days to come.

**CHAPTER XII: Kamella**

Kamek embraced me gently and was kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back and leaned into the warmth of his body.  
"I love you so much, Kamella," Kamek whispered softly in my ear. "You're all I've ever wanted and more." He caressed my back tenderly and brought me closer to him. I tucked my head into his chest. Here we were...together at last. Slowly we entwined...became one...  
"Kamella?" Wendy's concerned voice made me awake with a start. Oh, why did Wendy have to interrupt such a good dream? For a moment, I had truly thought Kamek and I were back together again.  
"Kamella??" Wendy asked again, louder this time. Reluctantly, I opened my tired eyes and stared up into Wendy's concerned face. Her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep and her shiny, pink lips were turned down in a frown. Wendy had been caring for me after the fight with Mario and the duel with Kamek. She was my doctor...and my best friend.  
"Yes?" I replied questioningly. I slowly sat up in my bed and tried moving my broken arm...it didn't hurt as much as before. Then I noticed the long, crimson ugly gash on my forearm. Kamek had given it to me during the duel. What had I ever done to him to make him so angry at me?  
"Oh, thank God you're awake!" Wendy exclaimed, her frown quickly relaxing into a smile. "I thought you were dead for a moment! You wouldn't wake up!"  
"I was...having a good dream," I answered, blinking back the tears that had formed in my eyes at the thought of Kamek. Wendy quickly put her arms around me and gave me a long hug, "There, there Kamella. It'll be okay. Just don't think about Kamek, okay?" Startled, I looked up at Wendy sharply, "How did you know I was thinking of Kamek?" Wendy looked down awkwardly then said, "Well...it's not exactly a secret that Kamek dumped you for Kammy."  
"Oh," I blushed slightly and avoided Wendy's eye.  
"I wish there was something I could do for you," Wendy told me sadly. "Kamek really doesn't deserve you though. You're tons prettier than Kammy. Plus you're a lot nicer. You'll get through this. Someday you'll find a guy who truly deserves you. Until then...just try to forget about Kamek." I couldn't hold back the tears any more. They gushed down my cheeks and fell onto my lap. Wendy gave me another comforting hug until I calmed down.  
"Now, no more tears, okay?" Wendy commanded me after ten minutes. "Tonight is the masquerade, remember? I've got it all prepared and set up in the ballroom. It's going to be a blast!" Slowly, I remembered Wendy's masquerade...I had agreed to go to it with Hammer Bro. I grimaced at the thought of a long night ahead of me trying to fake my affections for him.  
"Why are you frowning?" Wendy demanded. "It will be fun! I had a dress made for you here and a mask." My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't worn anything except my purple and black robes for years. I couldn't even remember wearing a dress.  
"Umm...Wendy...I don't wear dresses," I started cautiously. Wendy shot me a bad glance, "Yes, you _are _going to wear the dress, Kamella. I had it made specially for you. Besides I want everyone's true identity to be a secret tonight. If you wear the dress and mask, nobody will know that you are Kamella." Wendy had a point there. It _would _be nice for people not to recognize me for once.  
"Fine, I'll wear the dress," I agreed. Wendy's flashed me a smile, "Good! Okay, now go get changed. I'll leave for a minute to get into my gown and then we'll head to the ballroom." With a bounce in her step, Wendy flounced out of my room. Slowly, cautiously I stepped out of bed, trying not to move my broken arm. I looked at the gown curiously. It was made of silver silk and black velvet. I replace it with my black robes than glanced at the mirror. I looked...different. I had never worn anything fancy like this before. I actually found that I _liked_ the dress. The only thing that bugged me about it was that the neckline was dangerously low. Oh well...at least nobody would know that I was Kamella in this dress! I fastened the intricately designed mask around my face and pulled long white gloves over my arms. Then a knock sounded and the door and Wendy burst in. She was dressed in a strapless black gown with a black and gold mask to match.  
"Wow...you look amazing!" Wendy commented, standing back to get a good look at me. "Nobody's going to know who you really are tonight. Let's head to the ballroom!" I followed Wendy down the several flights of stairs and around several sharp turns until we reached a room which I had never seen before. The immense doors were at least twenty feet high. Wendy shoved the door open with some effort and then held the door open for me because of my broken arm. Quickly, I walked through the entrance into the ballroom. It was simply...magnificent. A huge glass chandelier hung from the ceiling, candles were hung on the walls to create a bright atmosphere, and several marble statues of the koopalings were placed around the room. The right side of the room contained a large dance floor where many couples were already gathered. The left side of the room was devoted solely to food. A huge feast was set on a large table and foods of all kinds were heaped on many platters.  
"This is amazing, Wendy!" I told her in awe. Wendy beamed, "I hope everyone likes it...hey, I have to meet someone. So go find your date...you'll have fun!" With that said, Wendy turned and disappeared through the crowd. I smiled to myself inwardly, I would try to avoid Hammer Bro for a while. After all, since I was incognito, it would be nearly impossible for him to recognize me tonight. Unsure of what to do, I found my feet carrying me towards the tables in the left half of the room. I sat down on a chair without touching or looking at the food...it was tempting though. I watched the door, spying for Kammy and Kamek. After all, they had agreed to go together tonight. I felt my heart contract painfully. A slow tear dripped down my cheek, thankfully it was concealed by my mask. Then suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see a figure in a black cape with a white mask. I tried to identify the mysterious person, but it was nearly impossible with the mask. The figure held out a blood red rose to me, "May I have the honor of a dance, angel?" I felt myself hesitate, but then I knew that deep in my heart I truly wanted to dance. There was only one problem though.  
"Um...I don't dance," I replied sadly. He laughed a low chuckle at me then said in a calm voice, "Oh, you'll dance just fine with me. Let the music guide you." He held out a gloved hand to me. Not knowing how in the world I was going to dance, I took the hand and followed him to the dance floor. I felt myself attracted to this strange person...who was he? Gently, he put a hand at the small of my back and took one of my hands. A shiver went through my body as he brought me close to him. Then we started to dance...and somehow I knew how to dance. It was as if a voice inside my head was telling me what move was next. And I wasn't clumsy...a big surprise. Every moment I spent with my mysterious partner, the more I felt myself attracted to him.  
"Who are you?" I asked my partner, unable to hold back the question any longer. He was silent for a long moment, than said, "I am the voice inside your head...I am part of your soul...and I have stolen your heart forever." Suddenly, I wondered if he was Kamek. But no...Kamek was with Kammy. We whirled by all the other partners on the dance floor. The dances got harder and harder, but somehow I was able to execute them perfectly. Everything was perfect for a moment...but then I felt as if I were being watched. A shiver went down my spine as I glanced suspiciously around the room. Then I noticed a small figure staring at me through a crimson colored mask. Her stare was unwavering...it creeped me out. But then I recognized her small, gnarled hands...Kammy! I gritted my teeth together angrily, why did she always have to ruin my perfect moments?  
"What is it?" my cryptic partner questioned me curiously, sensing something was wrong.  
"Oh nothing..." I began, not wanting to tell him about Kammy. We swirled by the edge of the dance floor, towards the dining area. Suddenly, I felt a splat on the back of my neck. I quickly put a hand to my neck to see what it was...a squished piece of ham that was still bloody. Yuck! I turned around sharply to find Kammy grinning at me. I narrowed my eyes at her...how dare she? Why couldn't she just dance with Kamek and leave me alone? I decided to try to ignore her.  
The man I was dancing with tightened his grip on my waist and whispered in my ear, "I'd like to talk to you in...private."  
"Okay," I agreed, hoping he would reveal his identity to me. I followed him to a secluded, darkened corner in the ballroom. He took both my hands in his and pulled me close to him, "I've been watching you...I knew from the moment I saw you that I loved you. But tell me, who are _you _in love with?" I was taken aback by the question and hesistated before answering, "Well...at the moment...nobody...but you." The figure leaned close to me and moved my mask slightly to the side to expose my lips. I closed my eyes waiting for a tender kiss...a kiss that never came.  
"Hey Kamella! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" My eyes popped open and I looked up to see Hammer Bro grinning at me happily. My partner quickly stepped back from me angrily and disappeared into the crowd of people in vividly colored costumes. I sighed frustratedly. Why did everything good in my life always have to be ruined?  
"How did you find me?" I asked Hammer Bro. After all, I was still in my costume and I had _thought_ nobody could recognize me. Hammer Bro smiled, "I asked Wendy. She pointed you out for me. So who was the strange guy you were dancing with? I've never seen him before."  
"_I_ have no idea who he was," I replied irritably. Hammer Bro shrugged, "Oh well...who cares really. Shall we dance?" I nodded, remembering that I was supposed to be trying to make Kamek jealous. I tried to find Kammy...she was still sitting in the dining corner, watching me with an impenetrable stare. Suddenly, I had a great idea. I would make her sorry for all the things she had done to me! I pulled my wand out from a pocket inside my dress and gave it a little wave. A glass of purple fruit punch rose from the table Kammy was sitting at and magically dumped onto her head. Kammy turned bright red, hastily grabbed a napkin, and tried to wipe the punch out of her hair and face. I smirked and followed Hammer Bro to the dance floor. He took my hand and started a dance. But this time, I couldn't dance! The voice inside my head telling me what dance steps were next was gone. I clumsily tried to copy Hammer Bro, but found myself awkwardly stepping on his feet instead.  
"Sorry. I really can't dance!" I told him after stepping on his toes for the fourth time in a row. He smiled at me, "That's okay. I've always wanted to dance-" He never finished the sentence because at that moment, an ancient picture hanging on the wall next to us wobbled precariously, than smashed to the ground...two inches from Hammer Bro's head. I turned angrily in Kammy's direction...how dare she? But to my surprise, I saw Kammy was still trying to wipe the punch out of her eyes...she must not have made the picture drop. But who had then? It must have been a magikoopa; only magic could make a picture fall from the wall...powerful magic. Then I caught a glance of the mysterious cloaked figure stowing a wand in his black cape. Then I knew who it was without a doubt...Kamek. He had danced with me earlier...did that mean he still loved me? Probably not as he probably couldn't tell who I was in my ornate costume. But he had just tried to kill me or at least hurt me by attempting to make the heavy picture fall on my head. I glared toward his direction. He had to stop playing these games with me. Now.  
"Are you okay, Kamella?" Hammer Bro asked, looking a little shaken. "You look pale...and you're shaking." I looked down at my hands, surprised to find that they were trembling ever so slightly. I did feel rather faint...I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I was on my way to becoming skinny...so Kamek would love me again.  
"_I'm _fine," I replied, "But _some_ people are having issues!" I said loudly in Kamek's direction. Suddenly fury shot through me, how _dare_ Kamek cause me this much pain? How_ dare_ he try to kill me?  
I forgot about trying to conceal my identity, and whipped my wand out and pointed it at the candles that were hung on the wall. The one closest to Kamek tumbled to the floor. The hem of his cloak quickly caught on fire and started sizzling. Kamek's head shot up and he focused his gaze angrily on...Kammy?! At that moment, a big juicy tomato went flying into my face. I turned to see Kammy pointing her wand at me, fire blazing in her eyes. I pointed my wand at her, but never got a chance to fire a spell at her. The large chandelier above our heads was wobbling precariously...it would fall at any moment and unmericilessly squish any victims unlucky enough to be caught beneath it. I gasped...Kamek had changed so much. He was actually willing to _kill_ people??  
"Stop, stop, STOP!" a high-pitched voice cried frantically. "How _DARE_ you magikoopas try to ruin my masquerade? Yes, I _know_ it is a magikoopa because only magikoopas have the power to make pictures and candles fly from the wall. Don't you dare knock that chandelier to the ground! Daddy will kill you for sure!" Wendy turned pink and was trembling with rage. The chandelier slowly stopped quivering. Everyone in the ballroom let out an audible sigh of relief.  
"Who tried to knock that chandelier to the floor?" Bowser growled ominously in a deadly voice. I turned to see Kamek quickly shuffle to the door and silently pass through it. Bowser narrowed his blood red eyes into slits, "I'm waiting!" Nobody answered. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
"Fine then...I will find out who did this myself!" Bowser roared angrily. "Well...only powerful magikoopas can move objects...so it was either Kamek or Kamella." What?? Bowser thought _I_ would try to kill innocent minions by making the chandelier fall on their heads? Hammer Bro wrapped an arm around my waist protectivly, "It's okay, I won't him hurt you." I trembled more violently now...what would Bowser do to me if he determined that I was the quarry?  
"King Koopa, Kamella is right there," Kammy simpered in a tattle-tell voice and pointed a long, gnarled finger at me. My heart nearly stopped beating.  
"Ah," Bowser's mouth curled into an evil smile. "Come here Kamella...NOW!" I shut my eyes tightly and hesistantingly walked the short distance to where Bowser stood to hear my doom.  
"Kamella Koopa, did you or did you not attempt mass murder by making a chandelier fall on top of my minions?" Bowser queried, grabbing my wrists in a tight grip. There was no escape.  
"No...that wasn't m-me," I said in a shaky voice. My energy was leaving me...I was trembling violently now.  
"Well than _who_ did? Because unless you supply another suspect, I have reason to believe that you are the culprit," Bowser smiled wickidly and held my wrists tighter...cutting off my circulation. Just then a figure appeared before Bowser, and pointed his wand at Bowser's heart, "Release her...NOW!" Nervously, Bowser released my hands and took a step backward, "N-no harm done." Bowser was obviously afraid of magic. The figure took off his white mask to reveal his true identity...it _was _Kamek! Had he come to save me?  
"I am guilty of the crime that you wrongly accuse Kamella of," Kamek said coldly to Bowser. "But that does not mean that I attempted mass murder! I was only attempting to relight a candle that had burned out." Bowser eyed the wand still pointing at his heart nervously, "Ah...of course. Sorry about the misconception, Kamek. Please forgive me." Kamek nodded and slowly brought his wand to his side. Without even a backward glance at me, he glided swiftly out of the room. Bowser eyed me awkwardly then attempted a smile, "Well...now that that's been cleared up, we can get back to the masquerade!" Slowly, couples resumed dancing and eating. Hammer Bro walked towards me. I tried to take a step towards him, but found I had no energy left. I stumbled to the ground and all went black.

**CHAPTER XIII: Kamek**

I walked down two flights of stairs to my study room...with Kammy by my side. She would just not leave me alone! I was thinking about dancing with Kamella last night...how wonderful it had been to hold her body close to mine and I had almost been able to kiss her soft lips again...curse Hammer Bro! How dare he steal Kamella away from me? All I could feel towards him was anger. That was why I had tried to hurt him last night...but I had gone too far. Again. I just could not seem to control my temper.  
"What are you thinking about Kamek?" Kammy asked me curiously, breaking a long silence. I started to answer when a loud voice echoed off loudspeakers on the wall.  
"Mario has come with an immense army for Princess Peach. To arms, minions, quickly! I expect everyone one of you to fight. Except for the koopalings. Now hurry!!" Bowser's angry voice echoed throughout the whole castle. So Mario had come. I had expected him any day now. After all, what kind of lover would not attempt to save his girl? Kammy and I whipped out our wands and ran for the door. We raced as fast as we could until we reached the massive land beyond the gate to the castle. What I saw took my breath away. Mario had such a large army! I squinted into the distance...I couldn't even see where the army stopped! Many toads were gathered...and Donkey Kong had brought his army along with the Kremling army. I looked behind me to see how big our army was compared to Marios. Several drybones were gathered in the left half of the army, led by Dark Bones. Hammer Bro, Boomerang Bro, and Fire Bro were standing in the middle of the army. All the magikoopas took their place towards the right. Blooper, Kammy, and I stood in front of the army with Bowser. But then a slight figure caught my eye. I turned quickly to see Kamella standing bravely at the far left of the army. What the heck was she doing here? She was in no position for battle! Her arm was still recovering and she looked much too pale. Something was wrong with her...I just couldn't figure out what it was. Kammy turned towards me and then saw me gazing at Kamella.  
"Kamek, I love you...no matter what happens to us here," Kammy whispered in my ear. I forced myself to smile and her and I ripped my eyes away from Kamella.  
"Bowser, you know full well what I have come for," Mario spoke in a loud voice, "if you just hand Princess Peach over, there will be no fighting and many lives will be spared." Bowser smiled grimly, "So you believe that I will just 'hand Princess Peach over'? Well, you are sadly mistaken. I have a brave group of minions here. We will fight to our deaths if necessary." Mario frowned, "Ah...well if it is your decision. Well, to arms troops!" Then the fighting commenced. I focused on the more power members of Mario's army. I would go after Luigi first. I appeared before him and drew my wand out.  
"Why...you're...Kamek!" Luigi said hesitatingly. "I really have no desire to fight...my goal is just to rescue the Princess after all." I smiled wickedly at him, "You don't have to fight me....but I will fight you!" I swirled my wand around and sent several long flames at Luigi. He turned a pale white and ran towards the castle.  
"Oh no you don't!" I called after him. I cut my wand through the air in a straight line. A big rock land in front of Luigi, barring his path. Luigi stopped, shocked as I caught up to him. I pointed my wand at his heart and sent several red sparks flying at him. He fell over quickly, unconscious. I quickly turned away from his body to find my next target. The scene before me was quite gruesome. Toads, magikoopas, and dry bones were all fighting with all their strength to their deaths. I saw Hammer Bro smash his large hammer into a blue toad's head. Blood poured out of the toad's head...he stumbled and then fell face down, dead. Many dead bodies littered the ground. I turned my head away from the scene before me, disgusted. I hated fighting to the death. I only knocked my victims out instead of killing them if I could. I searched the large crowd for Kamella. Where was she? I scanned the crowd frantically before my gaze fell on a black robed figure with black lipstick...Kamella, no doubt about that. She was fighting a large brown alligator...a member of the Kremling army. She sent fireballs at him, which he avoided easily. I wanted to go to her...help her...but then I felt a heavy impact in my back. I let out a screech and turned to find a small spear in my back. I ripped it out quickly before it could do much damage and pointed my wand at the toad who had thrown the spear at me. Blue flames fired from my wand and surrounded the toad. He screamed eerily as the flames consumed him. I turned away, seeing no point in watching him struggle. I saw Blooper squirting black ink at Daisy who had been trying to make her way to the castle. I searched the crowd again for Kamella...but couldn't find her...where was she hiding? Then a pink yoshi appeared before me, blocking my view. I turned angrily at the yoshi and slashed my wand up and down seven times. The yoshi slowly started shaking than toppled over. I walked over his body with disgust and continued to look for Kamella. Where in the world could she be? I was getting more and more anxious by the second. I forgot completely of the fighting, finding Kamella seemed to consume my mind. Then a heard a familiar shriek to my right. It was Kammy. She was fighting Birdo and a group of yoshis. Birdo appeared to be spitting pink slime at Kammy. I hesistated in my search for Kamella. I had to find her...but Kammy needed my help. Even though Kammy could be annoying, she was my best friend. I had to help her. I couldn't let her be killed. Quickly, I flew on my broomstick to Kammy's side. She smiled at me weakly. I noticed pink slime covered her left arm...what did it do? I took Kammy's arm in my hand to examine the substance. It was very sticky...but then a sudden feeling of fatigue hit me. All I wanted to do was close my eyes...lie down...stop fighting...NO! I couldn't let Birdo's pink slime lure me to sleep. I popped my eyelids open and scowled at Birdo's smiling face. Before the spell could take over my body, I sent fireballs spiraling at the unsuspecting Birdo. Her smile quickly turned into a painful scream. Before it was too late, I summoned water onto my arm to wash off the pink slime. Thankfully, the feeling of fatigue stopped, but I was left feeling weak. The wound in my back was rather painful now. T  
Thud! Kammy hit the ground rather loudly. Oops...I had forgot that she had the slime on her too. Without delay, I summoned water onto her contaminated arm. The slime quickly dissolved and disappeared, but Kammy did not get up. I kneeled next to her body and lifted up her glasses. Her eyes were shut. With panic filling my heart, I pressed my ear to her chest to listen for her heartbeat. Thankfully a weak pulsing reached my ears. She was still alive. I picked up her limp body and rushed her behind a large bush. Hopefully she would be safe there. Then I heard a loud roar...Bowser.  
"How _dare_ you kill more than half my minions?" Bowser growled at Mario, he was shaking with anger. "Take your precious princess and _get out of my sight_! NOW!" I scanned the the battle field. It was true; many broken bodies of magikoopas and drybones littered the battlefield. Hammer Bro was lying on the ground with blood oozing from a gash in his head. Blooper even lost two of her tentacles. But where was Kamella? Dodging the bloody corpses, I searched frantically for my love. Where could she be?  
I was so busy searching for Kamella, that I did not see Mario's army retreat from the field with Princess Peach. I felt a hand touch my back. I spun around to see Bowser staring at me sadly.  
"What are you looking for, Kamek?" Bowser asking, gazing at the gruesome scene before us.  
"Kamella," I replied automatically, no longer trying to fake my affection for her. Bowser stared at me awkwardly for a moment than took my hand, "Come with me. I'll show you where she was last." Without hesistation, I eagerly followed Bowser through the maze of dead until we reached a spot on the far left of the battle field. Without speaking, Bowser gloomily pointed at a spot on the ground. I rushed forward to see what he was pointing at. Kamella's wand was lying there on the ground. It was broken in half and the crystal ball at the end of the wand was shattered into thousands of miniscule glass pieces. Three puddles of dark red blood swirled around the broken wand. A chunk of Kamella's black robe was lying adjacent to the puddles of blood. It couldn't be...Kamella couldn't be dead...could she?  
"Where is she now?" I asked Bowser hysterically. Bowser looked at me and said as if he were speaking to a rather stupid child, "Umm...Kamek? She's...well...gone from this world." The impact of his words were like a sword slicing my heart into a million pieces. I let out a long, bloodcurdling scream. Kamella was dead. And I had never gotten the chance to tell her how much I loved her before she died. The love game I had been playing with Kammy suddenly seemed very stupid. Kamella had died thinking I hated her. Oh this was all my fault. I should've been at her side and helped her fight. And now I would never see her again. Tears flooded out of my eyes as I kneeled by Kamella's remains. How could I have let this happen? How could I have let her die, unloved and broken? I stared hard at the pools of blood through the tears. They would haunt me for the rest of my days.

**CHAPTER XIV: Kamella**

Slowly I opened my eyelids and gazed around at my unfamiliar surroundings. I was lying down on the ground of a small, dark tent. I tried to sit up, but as soon as I did, a sharp pang ripped through my back. I screamed and thudded back down to the floor. Where in the world was I? Then it all came rushing back to me. We had been fighting against Mario...I had been fighting a member of the Kremling army. He was a giant brown alligator...and he had been brutal. He had thrown a monstrous-sized spiky club straight into my back. I had still been weak from my previous injuries and I still wasn't eating much, so all I had been able to do was send a few fireballs at him. What a pathetic defense. I had fallen to the ground...and so had my wand. It had smashed into a million little pieces. Without it, I was nearly powerless. That thought scared me. I was weak without my wand. I shuddered briefly. After I had fallen, the brown alligator had quickly wrapped his slimy hands tightly around my neck...in an attempt to suffocate me. My lungs had started screaming for air and the pain in my back was unbearable. But then, Kludge, a big blue member of the Kremling army had pulled the alligator's hands from around my throat.  
"Let her be for now," he had said, "She may be useful to us later." The alligator shrugged and grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. I swayed precariously, no strength was left in my body. The alligator looked at me doubtfully and turned to Kludge, "Are you _sure_? She seems very...weak." Kludge shot the alligator a bad glance and growled, "Don't question my orders." The alligator then handcuffed my hands together then threw me carelessly behind a tree, "You'll be safe here until the war is over," he had told me. My body shuddered violently from the pain. I wanted to scream, but found no words would come to my lips. I had wished that someone would kill me...the pain was too great. Just when the pain became unbearable, the alligator came back.  
"The war's over," he told me with a sickly smile on his face. "Your army was weak...just like you." He eyed me questioningly, not sure what to do with me. Then he reached a decision and bent down to pick me up. A bloodcurdling screech found it's way to my lips as he carelessly touched my wounded back.  
"Quiet!" he ordered me and slapped my lips with his large clawed hand. Black circles rushed to my eyes and I saw no more. And here I was now...a prisonor of the Kremlings. Just then, the flaps to the tent opened and Kludge stepped inside.  
"Ah, you are awake!" he smiled an awkward smile, a smile that revealed that he had several teeth missing. He knelt on the floor next to me, "Can you speak?" I thought a minute before answering, then decided it was the best to me truthful, "Yes."  
"Good," Kludge replied. "You are a magikoopa, correct?" I looked at him pathetically, _of course_ I was a magikoopa! Anyone in their right mind could see that!  
"Yes," I replied again, giving him as little information as possible.  
"So you can do magic than!" Kludge's beady eyes widened in awe. "I knew you would be useful to Kritter. He's the leader of the Kremlings. So what's your name then, little one?" I glared at him, how dare he call me 'little one'?  
"Kamella Koopa," I spat out.  
"Ah!" Kludge said, "Are you at all related to Kammy Koopa or Kamek?"  
"No," I replied instantly. He nodded slightly, "Yes, I can tell you are different than them...more powerful. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you is that Kritter will be in to see you in a few minutes. He is our leader so treat him...graciously. Remember, he determines your fate." And with that, Kludge retreated from my tent.  
Hah! He though I would treat Kritter..._graciously_? His army had nearly killed me...than dragged me here half-dead as a prisoner and he expected me to be _gracious_?  
The tent flap oped again. This time a powerfully built green alligator stood in the doorway...Kritter.  
"Kamella Koopa," he stated looking me over. I felt his gaze travel over my face then down over my body. A feeling of embarassment and annoyance pulsed through me. He was looking at me as if I were an...item not a person. I glowered at him.  
"You are..._angry_?" he asked me, taking in my expression. "You do know that if it had not been for my kindness, you would have been dead by now?"  
"Obviously," I snapped. "I'd rather be dead. Kill me now if you have any mercy. I have no wish to live." Kritter shook his head at me, "Mind your manners, Kamella. I have plans for you."  
"You have..._plans_...for...me?" I asked, horror filling my mind.  
"Oh yes!" Kritter smiled wickidly. "You are the only woman in this camp, you know. And you are magical. You are my equal. You will make an excellent wife."  
"_Wh-what_?" I asked. He wanted me to...be his wife? How dare he? I was my own person...I had a say in who I married. And I would never marry him...NEVER!  
"You heard me," Kritter flashed me a smile.  
"NO!" I screamed at him with all my strength. "I will never be you wife...never!" Kritter's smile dissolved and was replaced by an angry line, "Yes, Kamella, you will! I need offspring to continue the Kremling clan. Besides Kamella...you are weak." His words were like a knife to my head. He had called me, Kamella Koopa, weak! In two strides, he crossed the length of the tent and towered over my prone body.  
"You think you're more powerful than me, don't you?" he smirked. "Well I guess I'll have to show you reality." And with that, he stepped down on my leg heavily. Snap! I screamed. My leg snapped in two and blood started pouring from my thigh. It was then that I reliazed just how vulnerable I was.  
Kritter leaned down over me so that his face was less than an inch away from mine, "I will have you Kamella. Mark my words. You will do as I say." I felt his hot, smelly breath on my face. Suddenly, I had the urge to vomit. I turned my face away from him and looked down. Only then did I realize that only a thin, cotton blanket covered my body. What in the world had they done with my robe. I pulled the blanket tightly against my chest and held it there to keep my body completely covered. I turned back towards Kritter. An evil smile was slowly creeping across his face.  
"So...you think you can reisist me, do you?" he asked wickidly. "Let us see!" He grabbed one of my hands and tried to yank it away from the blanket. I put all my willpower into holding the blanket against my body. Kritter glared at me than snapped one of my long fingernails in half. I screamed. Dark red blood dripped from my fingertip and stained the blanket. Kritter took advantage of me and pulled my hands away from the blanket, "See? You are weak!" He took hold of the edge of the blanket and leered at me. I wanted to scream...to tell him to get away from me...but I didn't have the strength. I tried to shriek, but only a small squeal came out. Kritter's large hand smashed into my face. Blood gushed from my nose.  
"Don't you dare try to scream. Nobody here will help you now," Kritter ordered me. Then started to pull the blanket away from me, "I've always wanted to see the body of a fire witch," he sneered.  
"Umm...Kritter?" a voice sounded from the doorway of the tent. Kritter dropped the blanket and spun around to face the invader.  
"Yes, Kludge?" Kritter asked awkwardly.  
"Calypso wants to see you, but if now isn't the best time..." Kludge said hesistantly.  
"No, now's fine. I'll be there in a minute," Kritter replied. Kludge nodded and exited the tent. Kritter leered at me, "I'll be back for you, Kamella Koopa. You'll never escape me." Then he pulled something from the corner of the tent. I had seen it earlier, but had been unable to identify it...my vision was swirling from pain. Pain in my back, leg, nose...  
"Drink this!" Kritter ordered. Holding the object to my lips. Only then did I realize the object was a glass with a pea green liquid inside it. I turned my face away from the foul looking liquid. Kritter rolled his eyes, pulled my lips apart forcefully, then poured the liquid down my throat. It seared like fire in my throat and left a burning sensation in my mouth. Instantly I felt my body overcome with fatigue...ah...he must be drugging me! I tried to fight the drug, but it was too powerful to overcome. Slowly I felt my body begin to shut down and be engulfed in a drugged sleep.

**CHAPTER XV: Kamek**

I sat up in bed while Wendy examined my back. She rubbed some ointment on the wound. It hurt, but not nearly as much as my broken heart. I couldn't get over the fact that I had let Kamella die. I remember the scene on the battlefield of Kamella's spilled blood and smashed wand. The worst part was the I hadn't even told her that I loved her.  
I glanced around the room I was in. It was set up like a hospital. Dozens of beds were lined up against the wall where injured minions were recovering. Wendy was acting as the nurse; she was a healer. I scanned the room for Kammy. I hadn't had a chance to get back to her after the battle. I had been too consumed by misery for Kamella.  
"Where's Kammy?" I asked Wendy in a flat voice. Wendy finished bandaging up by back than walked to the front of my bed to glare at me, "At the other end of the room. I'm glad you're so concerned about Kammy, but I'm really sorry that you could care less about Kamella." Wendy's words seemed to split my heart into a million pieces. She was right; I hadn't cared for Kamella like I should have. I was the cause of her death. Instead of retailiating at Wendy, I simply nodded solemnly and answered, "You're right, Wendy." Wendy, who had been walking towards the bed adjacent to mine, turned back towards me, shocked.  
"What?" Wendy asked.  
"I said you were right," I repeated, tears filling my eyes. Slowly they dripped down my cheek and fell onto my pale hands.  
"Wait...did you really love Kamella?" Wendy asked, bending over my bend. Unable to speak, I simply nodded.  
"Why did you ditch her for Kammy then?" Wendy inquired suspiciously. I swallowed my tears then answered in a slightly shaky voice, "Kammy gave me a picture of Kamella kissing Iggy. And Kammy told me that Kamella loved Hammer Bro." I reached into the pocket of my robe and pulled out the slightly wrinkled picture of Kamella and Iggy. Wendy snatched the picture from me and stared at it, "Did you ever think that Kammy might have set them up?" she finally asked. "After all, Kamella looks rathered shocked at the kiss." Suddenly I knew Wendy was right. Of course Kammy had set Kamella up! Kammy had wanted to capture my heart for years; I had been so stupid and had fallen straight into her trap.  
"No...but you're right," I replied to Wendy, "Kammy's always been in love with me." Wendy handed me back the crumpled photo, "I'm sorry it took you so long to realize that. Too bad you figured it out after it was too late." I took the photo back and felt my face flush. Oh I had been such a fool! Kamella would never ever know why I had dumped her. All of the sudden, fury flooded through my body. How_ dare_ Kammy do this to me? I squinted towards the beds lined up at the other end of the room.  
I completely forgot about my injury and jumped out of bed. Then I screeched with pain; a knife seemed to have cut open my back. Wendy flew around to see me fall onto the floor with a loud crash. She shook her head at me condescendingly and helped me back onto the bed.  
"What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" Wendy scowled at me. "Now I've got to rebandage your back again." Shaking her head she stripped off the old bandages and replaced them with new ones. I clenched my teeth as hard as I could to keep from crying out in pain. Through my clenched teeth, I said, "Can I talk to Kammy?" Wendy paused and asked, "Why?"  
"She tricked me. She needs to know that she _cannot_ do that to me!" I answered back angrily.  
"Hmm. Well she's sleeping right now. She needs to recover. You can talk to her as soon as she wakes up," Wendy replied. I frowned, but knew I had no choice but to obey Wendy.  
"There," Wendy announced as she replaced the last bandage. "Now STAY IN BED!" I nodded. Wendy narrowed her eyes at me and shot me a suspicious glance before moving to the bed next to mine. I turned to see who Wendy would treat next. Hammer Bro was lying in the bed adjacent to mine. I noticed the sheets were stained a dark red. His face was covered with wounds. A large purple bump the size of a golf had formed on his forehead. I stared at it disgustedly.  
"Are you awake?" Wendy asked Hammer Bro gently. No reply. Wendy walked over to a shelf filled with bottles of medicine, selected a dark brown flask, then returned to Hammer Bro's side. She uncorked the bottle and wavaed it in front of Hammer Bro's nose. As if by magic, Hammer Bro's eyelids slowly fluttered open and he groaned in pain.  
"Where am I?" he croaked through swollen lips. Wendy recapped the bottle, "You're in my daddy's castle. There was the war against Mario and you were injured...badly." Hammer Bro's puzzled expression slowly faded and he suddenly sat straight up in bed.  
"Careful!" Wendy ordered. "You're going to hurt yourself! Lie back down." Hammer Bro gazed around the room as if he were looking for something. Then his eyes rested on me.  
"Kamek!" he cried passionately, "I've got to tell you something!" What Hammer Bro could want with me, I did not know.  
"What?" I asked. I was still angry at him for replacing me as Kamella's lover.  
"You care for Kamella, don't you? Somewhere deep in your heart, you still love her right?" Hammer Bro searched my eyes anxiously. His question caught me off guard and I stared at him in shock, "Well...yes. I do. I love Kamella Koopa." Now it was Wendy's turned to stare at me, "What? If you truly loved her, you wouldn't have ditched her for Kammy!" I glared at her, "Does it really matter at this point?" Wendy glared back, "Yes, it does!"  
"ANYWAY!" Hammer Bro nearly shouted. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted from a voice from across the room, "Excuse me, but WHO just said they loved Kamella Koopa?" I looked across the room to see Kammy struggling to sit up in bed. She squinted at us from across the room, her glasses were off. Without them, she was almost blind. While I was thinking about what to say to Kammy, Wendy shot me an evil smile and simpered, "Why Kamek said that Kammy. Don't you recognize his voice?"  
"You'll be sorry for that!" I whispered menacingly at Wendy. She merely shrugged and replied, "I'd like to see what you'll do to me in the condition you're in right now." As if to agree with Wendy, my back suddenly sent sharp pangs through my spine.  
"Kamek! Y-you r-really l-love Kamella?" Kammy asked weakly from across the room, trying to hold back tears.  
"Look what you've done!" I shot at Wendy angrily. I decided to be truthful, "Well...yes, Kammy, I do. But I love you too. Just in a different way...as a friend."  
"So you were just pretending...using me," Kammy no longer tried to keep back the tears. They gushed from her eyelids and started to form a puddle on the oak floor.  
"I'm very sorry Kammy," I replied. It was best to get this over with. "I was wrong to feign affection towards you. I'm sorry and I won't ever do it again." I stared at Kammy's tear-streaken face, hoping to find understanding. Instead I saw nothing but hatred and hurt. Kammy didn't answer me; she only sobbed louder.  
"Um...can I finish what I was saying now?" Hammer Bro asked irritatedly.  
"Oh yes, go ahead," I said, welcoming an excuse to stop staring at Kammy.  
"Well, Kamella Koopa isn't dead," Hammer Bro stated a-matter-a-factly.  
"What??" I asked and leaned in close to him. "Are you sure? Where is she then?" Hammer Bro leaned back from me, "I need a little distance here, Kamek!"  
"Oh sorry," I replied, finally noticing that my face was less than an inch away from his.  
"It's fine," Hammer Bro answered. "Well I had been keeping my eye on Kamella during the fighting. Just in case she needed help. I saw this brown reptile-like creature grab her and throw her behind a tree. He had hand-cuffed her so I figured he was taking her as a prisoner. He appeared to be part of the Kremling army. I was watching Kamella when a toad threw these magical stone things at me. They hit me in the face and now...I have this weird lump on my head. I wonder what it is...anyway, we've got to save Kamella! I'd save her myself, but I'd be useless in a battle right now. Kamek, will you save her?" Already I was out of bed and rushing towards the door, ignoring the pain in my back. Kamella WAS alive!  
"Oh course!" I replied to Hammer Bro. "I'm going right now!"  
"No, you're not," Wendy said. "You're much too weak. Come back here. I'll give you a strengthening potion." Hesistantly, I walked back to where Wendy stood and tapped my foor impatiently while she sorted through her medicine cupboard. I took the bottle that she handed me and quickly gulped down the liquid. Instantly, I felt a surge of power run through my veins. I was powerful, I was strong, I could do anything!  
"Wow, this stuff works great, Wendy!" I smiled at her thankful as I rushed towards the door. Wendy nodded, "Yeah, just be careful though, okay? It's not a lifesaver." Just as I reached the door, it swung open and Bowser stepped in. I halted to avoided slamming into him. Bowser stared at me, "Whoa Kamek! Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
"Kamella's still alive!" I told him. Bowser nodded knowingly, "And you're off to save her?"  
"Of course! I'm not just going to sit around her and wait for her to die!" I tried to edge around Bowser to get out of the door. Every second I delayed, was another second of pain for Kamella.  
"Wait a minute, Kamek," Bowser ordered. "You can't save Kamella from the whole Kremling army by yourself, you know that right?" Oh. He did have a point...  
"Well I could take some magikoopas with me," I agreed.  
"You could bring Kammy along," Wendy suggested, unable to resist. I glared at her.  
"NO!" Bowser shouted loudly. "Kammy's already injured badly. I didn't mean for her to fight against Mario."  
"Whatever," Wendy shrugged and went back to treating Hammer Bro's wounds. I waved my wand in wide, circular motion to summon a few of the more experienced magikoopas. Pop! Less than a second later, four magikoopas were standing around me, looking at me curiously.  
"What's up, Kamek?" the magikoopa in the red robe asked interestedly.  
"Kamella was taken captive by the Kremling army," I stated as quickly as possibly. "We're going to save her. Just follow me. We've got no time to waste!" With that said, I flew out the door and ran down the stairs as quickly as possibly. Several thuds behind me told me that the magikoopas were following.  
I exited the courtroom and stepped out into the fresh air. I mounted my broom and the magikoopas followed suit. I pushed off from the ground and rose into the air. The wind whipped around my face and the familiar exhilarating feeling of flying pulsing through my veins. I turned to look behind me at the following magikoopas, "The Kremlings camp in the Black Forest. It's about ten minutes from here." I willed my broom to fly faster, but it seemed as if it were traveling at a snail's pace.  
Finally, we came to a clearing in a dark forest. Trees fifty feet tall towered above us and cast gloomy shadows around the clearing. About seven dingy looking tents were set up in a circle. I dismounted silently and motioned for the magikoopas to follow me.  
"So what do we do now?" one of them whispered to me.  
"Get their attention," I replied. "How though, I'm not really sure..." Before I could say another word, the red magikoopa sent a fireball crashing into one of the tents. It was ablaze instantly. Quickly, I sent water gushing over the tent to try to put out the fire.  
"I don't want them to think we're here to fight!" I hissed at the magikoopa angrily. "I just want to take Kamella and leave without war." The magikoopa looked at his feet shamefully. Unfortunately, the fire had caught the attnetion of the Kremlings. Slowly but surely, Kremlings started to exit the tents and gather in a straight line. They stared at us curiously. I bit my lip, trying to think of the best way to phrase my request. But then, a large alligator stepped in front of the line. I knew he was the leader at once.  
"Now who do we have here?" he asked in a low voice. "Ah! If it isn't the great Kamek Koopa himself! What do you wish of us?" "Greetings..." I paused, unable to think of the leader's name.  
"Kritter," he filled in, frowning slightly.  
"Ah yes, Kritter," I added. "I come for only one small request. I have reason to believe that you have taken a magikoopa captive from the war with Mario the other day. I only ask that you let her go. Then there will be no bloodshed." Kritter laughed at me, "You're talking about Kamella Koopa, right?" I felt my heart start beating a thousand beats per minute, "Yes!" I answered.  
"I'm not just going to let her go, you know," Kritter told me solemnly. "She is to be my wife after all." I gaped at Kritter in shock. He wanted _Kamella_ as his _wife_? How dare he?  
"May I at least see her?" I questioned. Maybe if I could get her out in the clearing, I could knock Kritter out and then take her away...  
Kritter shrugged, "Fine." He turned his back to me and strode into one of the dirty looking tents that appeared as if it might collapse at any moment. My heart hammered impatiently against my chest as I waited to see Kamella again. A few seconds later, Kritter emerged with a slumped figure in his arms. I squinted at the lump in his arms...was it....could it be...Kamella?? I scrutinized the figure, indeed it was Kamella. Her left leg was colored crimson with dried blood and her arm was twisted at an awkward angle. The top part of her robe had been ripped away and she had a large gash across her chest. But the worst part of it all, was her face. It was ghostly pale and her eyes...they stared at me unblinkingly and uncomprehendingly. All I saw in her eyes was pain and a sort of depression. She had give up hope. They had drugged her. I started trembling angrily and growled at Kritter, "What have you done to her?" Kritter glared at me, "It's none of your buisiness, Kamek. Besides she's mine now." I lunged towards Kritter in blind anger, not even thinking that I may be endangering Kamella's life. Before I could blink, Kritter was holding a short knife at Kamella's throat and a large dagger at her back. The blades glistened eeriely in the darkness of the clearing.  
"You'd better be careful," Kritter threaten, pressing the knife closer to Kamella's throat. A bead-sized drop of blood feel from her throat. "Make one move, and she's dead." I stopped short. I couldn't make any rash decisions here; Kamella's life was at stake. I wasn't sure what I could do to save her. Finally, I whipped my wand out faster than the speed of lighning and shot a fireball at Kritter's right hand. He dropped the knife in his right hand and it clattered to the ground. Screaming in pain, he turned to his fellow Kremlings, "Water! Someone, get me water! NOW!" But then an earsplitting, bloodcurdling shriek echoed around the clearing. My gaze flashed back to Kamella. The tip of the dagger was visible from her chest. Kritter must have stabbed her with it when he dropped the knife! I rushed to her and pulled the dagger out of her chest. She screamed even louder. Carefully I picked up her limp body. Blood gushed from her chest and pooled onto the ground at an alarming rate.  
"Kamella? Kamella? Can you hear me?" I asked anxiously. The sightless eyes stared at me and then they seemed to light up with recognition.  
"Kamek?" Kamella asked in a barely audible voice.  
"Kamella! I'm here for you!" I told her. Her body started trembling violently...and then it went still and her eyes glazed over...either in unconsciousness or death.  
"NO!" I screamed at her, "You cannot leave me here now! I never even got a chance to say that I loved you..." Tears clouded my vision and I clutched the limp, broken body leaking blood closer to me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gazed through my tears to see the red magikoopa, "You'd better get out of here with her...fast!" I looked around the clearing. The Kremlings were arming themselves with daggers, spears, clubs, and every kind of weapon you could imagine. They were prepared for a battle. An arrow whizzed through the air, missing my head by a mere inch. I hesistated, not wanting to leave my minions here alone.  
"GO!" the red magikoopa order me. "Kamella's life depends on it!" So I turned tail and mounted my broom as fast as I could. Could I make it back to the castle with Kamella or would she die here in my arms?

To be continued...


End file.
